


Summer Is Coming

by Shadow_Side



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Backstory, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prequel, Strexcorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Side/pseuds/Shadow_Side
Summary: It's 1953, and life in the sleepy town of Desert Bluffs has never been more peaceful. But Susan Darby doesn't want sleepy, or peaceful. She wantseverything.And then she starts communing with a demon. A demon with a business plan. Andthenthey set their sights on a small local company called the Strex Corporation…[A stand-alone fic set inChiralityverse, and a prequel toA Song of Blood and Sunlight.]





	1. Ours Is The Fury

**Author's Note:**

> OK, dear readers, I'm going to level with you, this one is weird.
> 
> As you (hopefully!) know, Chiralityverse has fairly extensive canon about the foundation of Strexcorp, and where the very much demonic Management Board came from. For quite a while now, I've wanted to write something about Susan Hartley, and how it all began, but have been somewhat hindered by the fact that – as a thirtysomething Brit – my knowledge of life in small-town Fifties America is pretty much limited to the depictions presented by such films as _Pleasantville_ , _Grease_ , and, of course, _Back To The Future_.
> 
> So it's something I've avoided up until now! But it's also been pointed out to me that Desert Bluffs and Night Vale are weird enough in their own right, so I can probably get away with more than I think (and ask you to forgive me for the rest). As a result, I've decided to take the leap, and the result is… well, this.
> 
> It's easily the most niche of all the Cverse one-shots I've done thus far, and I realise the intended audience is probably a fair bit smaller than usual. But I hope at least a few of you enjoy this one. If nothing else, you finally get to find out why _everybody_ agrees on Susan having been way more scary than anything she ever summoned…
> 
> As always, please refer to the [Chiralityverse Series Notes](http://archiveofourown.org/series/146883) for some helpful guidance on reading orders for this series as a whole, although when it comes to this one, chronologically speaking, it's first by quite some margin!
> 
> The naming for this one – in a diversion from my regular song-titling – follows the loose _Game of Thrones_ theme established by _A Song of Blood and Sunlight_ , and the chapter titles are all house mottos, for no other reason except that I like theme-naming and some of them sound really cool!
> 
> Lastly, I'm posting the first chapter of this one today – I'm guessing it will be two or three when it's done, but I'm not certain, and after the four chapters that became **seven** in _Perfect Symmetry_ , I figure it's better to be vague!

**June 1946**

Susan Darby is fifteen when she realises she's special.

Not special in one of those twee, painfully sincere ways that _all_ teenagers are told they're special, by adults who've gotten to the point of realising actually, no, they're not, but it's a cute fairytale to spin out their innocence another couple of years.

Oh no. Susan Darby is _actually_ special.

It's late one evening in early summer, and she's sitting by the window in her bedroom, the light of the setting sun filtering in, revising for a test. Beyond the glass, her sleepy little hometown of Desert Bluffs glows in the light, so quiet and serene and _dull_.

Susan is not in a good mood. Her older sister – Mabel – won't stop going on and on about how Susan is wasting her time with all this studying. About how she should focus on skills more befitting a young woman her age, such as attracting a nice man.

Mabel is an idiot. And in the warm light of day, Susan knows that Mabel is an idiot not because she's actually _dumb_ , but because she doesn't apply herself. In the cooler light of sunset, however, Susan just thinks Mabel is an idiot, full-stop.

And regardless, _Susan_ applies herself. No one gets anywhere in life by sitting back and waiting for someone else to take the lead. And finding a nice man? Please. Whilst Susan is entirely in favour of partnering up one day, it will be with someone worthy of _her_ , and not the other way around.

Right now, it feels as though there isn't a man in the whole world who could live up to that.

So she studies. She studies because knowledge makes you powerful, and knowledge opens doors, and knowledge stops you from becoming the dull and monotonous trophy wife of someone even more dull and monotonous by far, and spending your whole life doing nothing but producing children and baking cookies and playing nice.

If that's all there is, what's the point?

There's a knock at her bedroom door. "Suse, are you ever coming out?"

It's Mabel, of course. "I'm busy. Go away."

"You can't sulk all night."

"I'm not sulking, Mabel. I'm studying."

"Yeah… well… _fine_. You do that if it makes you happy, Suse."

"It _does_ make me happy. Now go away."

And don't call me 'Suse'.

Susan waits until Mabel gives a little huff of irritation behind the still-closed door and stomps off, before returning her focus to her book. Learning is _important_. And she is going to be im–

That's when it happens. One moment, Susan is scowling at her book, wishing she was an only child, and the next, the whole bedroom is full of vibrant orange light. And it isn't the sunset.

Oh no. It's _her_. She stares at her palms in shock, watching as more of that orange light plays over them, not sure whether to cry out in alarm or laugh in delight. The glow is accompanied by the most incredible sense of _power_ , coursing through her whole body, and Susan can't hold back a gasp as it fades, the room darkening again, leaving her breathing hard and quick.

What just happened? _What just happened?_ Puberty is all well and good, but _that_ is not normal.

Susan stares at her hands, trying to find the feeling again. Trying to work out what it was and where it came from, and…

…there is light. This time, it's so much more controlled: a glow that spreads from her fingertips, and recedes only when she wills it to. Susan keeps on staring at her hands even after the light has faded, breathing more slowly now, her mind working quickly.

She doesn't know what this is, or what it means. Not yet.

But she's special.

***

**August 1950**

Susan Darby is nineteen when she realises she likes girls.

It's a strange understanding to reach. It comes seemingly out of nowhere, on the afternoon of her sister Mabel's wedding to a very boring young man called George Smyth, who is from New York, and who is as dull as he sounds.

He's also extremely rich, and all of Susan's family are thrilled at the thought of their darling Mabel marrying such a well-to-do gentleman and securing herself a stable and happy future. _Susan_ is only thrilled because George Smyth's business runs out of New York, on account of the fact he lives there, and this therefore means Mabel will be leaving Desert Bluffs to go and live with him.

Right now, Susan is sitting at a table at the edge of a marquee, watching her sister's wedding reception. Mabel is dancing slowly with George, her perfect white dress shimmering in the light, and Susan is thoroughly bored.

Eyes moving over the various wedding guests – and occasionally pausing to sip from a glass of champagne that she's trying to hide from her parents – Susan catches sight of a girl she used to go to school with, named Jessalyn Porter. Jessalyn's older sister, Clara, is one of Mabel's bridesmaids, which explains why Jessalyn is here, but much like Susan she doesn't look particularly thrilled by the whole affair.

Jessalyn and Susan never knew each other well during their schooldays, due to having different groups of friends, but Susan remembers the other girl – the other _woman_ , now – being smart and sensible.

She does not, however, remember her being quite so _beautiful_.

The moment that Susan realises she's drawn to that beauty is an odd one. She's more than used to being able to tell if another woman is attractive, academically-speaking, but this is the first time she's realised she _likes_ it. And she wonders, not at all idly, what that means. Liking someone of the same gender is simply not _done_ , but Susan has never been one for letting herself be defined by what _society_ thinks.

 _Society_ doesn't know the things she can do, after all. And if it did, it would be scared.

The part that confuses Susan is that, when she lets her eyes find one of the young men in the crowd – Demetrio Ibarra, who she also went to school with, as it happens – she's confident she still finds _him_ attractive too. So… what, exactly? She likes men _and_ women?

Maybe she does. Maybe she–

"Hello, Susan."

She's pulled from her thoughts at the sound of her own name, and looks up to see none other than Jessalyn Porter standing right next to her.

"Oh. Hello, Jessalyn."

Susan does not let on that she's been imagining what it might be like to push the other woman up against a wall and kiss her. Not even a little. Her expression is perfectly level as she meets Jessalyn's eyes.

"May I join you?"

"Of course," Susan answers, gesturing to the empty seat next to her. "I haven't seen you since we left school. How have you been doing?"

Jessalyn shrugs. "I got a job. A proper one. I'm doing secretarial work."

"I see," Susan says. "Me too. I joined one of the offices belonging to Hemble and Proctorfield."

"Oh, the law firm?" Jessalyn replies. "What's it like?"

Now it's Susan's turn to shrug. "It's all right. It at least makes me feel as though I'm doing _something_ useful."

"I know what you mean," Jessalyn tells her, with an understanding look in her eyes. "My parents didn't even _want_ me to get a job."

"So who are you working for?"

"Just a little company, only set up a year or two ago," Jessalyn answers. "It's called the Strex Corporation."

"Never heard of them."

"I'm not surprised. They only have one office, right here in town. But it means everyone knows everyone, so it's a nice place to work. Although…" and now Jessalyn lowers her voice, "there's this guy there, who's in sales, and apparently he knows how to summon _demons_."

"Demons?" Susan repeats, softly, not yet wanting to let on just how interesting she thinks that would be. Or how much she's read up on it. "We learned about it at school, and at congregation services, of course. But no one ever seems to do it in real life. Or, if they do, they don't talk about it."

"I wish they would," Jessalyn tells her. "I mean… it sounds pretty neat, doesn't it?"

And that's the moment Susan makes the decision that will change her life forever. In more ways than one.

"Why don't we find out?" she suggests, keeping her voice low.

Jessalyn looks at her in surprise. Very, very drawn surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Why not?" Susan answers. "We both know it can be done. And it's easier if more than one person does it. So… we could try. If you like."

It's clear that Jessalyn doesn't think she should, and that this in turn makes her want to even more, and _that_ makes Susan think about what it would be like to push her up against a wall and kiss her again.

"All right," Jessalyn agrees, and grins. "All right. It's a date!"

What both of them don't realise at this point is that it actually _is_.

***

Given that demon-summoning can – understandably – be dangerous, the two woman arrange to meet up at one of the abandoned warehouses on the outskirts of Desert Bluffs, three nights later. By the time they do, Susan has already had the chance to risk venturing into the public library, and has read _'Invoking the Planes: A Beginner's Guide'_ from cover to cover.

It doesn't sound difficult. Yes, you have to know what you're doing, and use the right invocations and the right summoning circles and often even the right languages, but – so long as you do – it all seems so very easy.

Choosing _where_ to summon from is a little more tricky. If you read up on this kind of thing enough – and Susan has – the best option is one of the Infernal Planes. They're home to the more classic types of demon, and the lower ones in particular are quite easy to connect to.

Susan draws out the summoning circle using charcoal, which seems to be traditional. Apparently some people use chalk, but it's generally seen as the sign of an _amateur_ , and Susan doesn't want to look like an amateur. Especially as most demons will likely try to eviscerate you if they think you're not worth their time.

You can also use blood, and that _does_ sound oddly appealing, but Susan decides against it. For now, at least.

"So… how does this work?" Jessalyn asks.

"We kneel either side of the circle and hold hands," Susan explains. "And then we do the chant, in unison. I picked something we could do in Latin because it seemed easier, but I bet this is even better if you use a more exotic language. Like Akkadian, or Sumerian."

"Or Mycenaean Greek?" Jessalyn suggests. "One of the men at the office claims to speak that one."

"That would be good too," Susan agrees. "If this works… we can always try something more adventurous the second time."

Jessalyn looks impressed. "You're so confident," she says, and Susan smiles.

"Of course. I don't think this will be difficult."

They kneel opposite each other, with the circle between them, holding hands over the charcoal markings. Next to them is the copy of _Invoking the Planes_ , open on a page detailing how to summon a kind of lesser demon called a demiwraith, which involves a fairly simple Latin chant.

"Are you ready?" Susan asks.

Jessalyn nods. "Yes. I'm ready."

And they start to speak. The instant they do, Susan feels something: a swell of power in her chest, stronger than it's ever been before. She's known for four years that she's special, but she hasn't quite understood how. And now, all of a sudden, as she reaches out to the planes… she feels it, like a connection snapping into place.

The other woman's eyes go wide, and Susan is sure Jessalyn can feel some echoes of that sensation. The chant they're using becomes more emotive, more _ecstatic_ , as if of its own accord, and the air fills with light; swirling and spiralling and…

…in a vibrant flash, something appears just off to the side. It's about three feet tall, human-shaped but slender and pointy, in a way that makes it look completely otherworldly. Its skin is blue, its eyes yellow, and it hisses as it looks at them.

" _Oh_ ," Susan gasps in delight, "that was _incredible_."

"It was," Jessalyn agrees. "And… oh, that creature doesn't look happy."

She's quite right. The demiwraith hisses rather more loudly, baring long claws at them, its eyes flashing with malice. Jessalyn backs off a little, but Susan doesn't move. Why should she? What can that thing possibly do that could hurt her?

Why she thinks this, she doesn't know, but the certainty is absolute, and there's not a trace of doubt in her mind. There is nothing this creature can do that will hurt her. Nothing. Not because it's safe, or innocent, or anything like that, but because _she won't let it_.

What happens next does so very quickly. The demiwraith hisses some more and then launches at the two of them. As it does, Jessalyn gives a cry of alarm and tries to scramble out of the way. Susan, however, simply holds up a hand and declares, " _I cast you out!_ " without even needing to think about it.

And, in a quick burst of orange light, the creature is gone.

Silence descends, punctuated only by Jessalyn's rapid breathing, until the other woman finds her voice. "…Susan… you… how did you..?"

"I'm not sure," Susan admits, levelly. "I can… do things. And when that creature charged at us, I decided I wanted to make it go away. So… I did."

Jessalyn's eyes go wide. "That's… I mean… that's…"

Susan shrugs. "It wasn't hard. I wasn't lying when I said I'd never done this before, but… I think maybe I'm quite good at it. When we were summoning that thing, I felt… this kind of raw _power_ in my blood. As though the planes themselves were just opening up. And now I feel… _amazing_. Really amazing."

"Well, I've heard people say that demon-summoning can make you feel sort of high," Jessalyn replies, still looking at Susan in shock. "And… I think they might be right, because I feel surprisingly good, given that I thought that thing was going to kill us."

And then she laughs. "We should try it again. If you can just make those creatures vanish at will… Susan, seriously, it's like you're special or something…"

Susan grins at that. She's never told anyone about the things she can do, but right now Jessalyn is looking at her as though she really _is_ special, and that… that feels _good_.

"You want to see something neat?" Susan offers.

Jessalyn's eyes go wider. "All right."

So Susan holds out her hands, and concentrates… and all at once the air fills with vibrant orange light. She feels strangely amazing as she does it, in a way that hasn't really happened before, and she wonders if the summoning has something to do with that.

"…You… You're…" Jessalyn tries, evidently lost for words.

The light fades. Susan grins again.

"…can we try summoning something _bigger?_ " Jessalyn asks.

So they do. Something a _lot_ bigger. Susan knows it's ambitious, but that's precisely why she likes it. Because she _is_ ambitious, and she can afford to be. And when the creature in question appears, Jessalyn shrieks in delight, and Susan likes that too.

The creature trying to _eat_ them is less delightful, but – once again – all it takes is a few words, and the thing vanishes, leaving the air tasting of copper and raw _power_ , and Susan's heart racing with excitement.

"That was _incredible!_ " Jessalyn exclaims. " _You_ were incredible. I mean… just how many things can you even do?"

"I don't know," Susan replies. "Not yet. But I'm going to find out. And I…"

They're so very close together. _So_ very close. Susan finds herself staring at the other woman's lips, and then she realises that Jessalyn has caught her doing it. And doesn't look like she's about to object. Oh no. Quite the opposite.

"What other things would you like to find out?" Jessalyn says, with a grin, and now Susan is _sure_ the other woman knows what she's thinking. And is, perhaps, thinking the same thing.

Well. There's one way to know for sure. Susan reaches out, grabs hold of Jessalyn, and pulls her in to kiss. And Jessalyn goes willingly, making a soft murmur of pleasure as their lips touch, which turns into a rather more _hungry_ sound as it becomes clear that both of them are _very_ in favour of this.

And all of a sudden, they're kissing fiercely, hands on each other; breaking only to breathe before launching right back into it. Susan can feel a heat in her blood, and a _need_ in her chest, and some kind of instinct just takes over. 

She pushes Jessalyn back on the ground, half-pinning her down, kissing her even harder. The other woman flat-out moans in delight, not resisting in the slightest, but kissing back with the same level of hunger, giving as good as she gets.

"You want more?" Susan hears herself half-growl, when the kiss finally breaks.

The other woman's eyes are almost _black_. "I want _you_ ," Jessalyn replies.

So Susan kisses her again, whilst reaching between them to push the other woman's skirt up, her heart racing with excitement. She's never done anything like this – not to someone _else_ , at least – but it isn't exactly difficult to work out, and in little more than a moment she's tugging Jessalyn's underwear down, before pushing two fingers into her.

"Oh, _Susan!_ " Jessalyn cries, her whole body shaking in pleasure, and it stokes something deep inside Susan: not just a pleasure of her own – although it certainly does that – but also a renewed thrill of _power_. Of knowing she can make the other woman react like this, _want_ like this. **Need** like this.

It doesn't take long to undo her, either; not so rough and ready, and certainly not whilst they're both so high on the aftereffects of their shared summoning. Jessalyn comes screaming, bucking up against Susan's hand, and she looks even more beautiful right now: open and vulnerable and _wanting_ , and as she drops down, gasping hard, her eyes are heavy-lidded with bliss.

Both women go still, perhaps in shock, and Susan is about to pull her hand back when Jessalyn grasps her wrist. "Don't stop," she nigh-on begs. "Susan, _please_."

So Susan doesn't. She takes it more slowly this time, kissing Jessalyn over and over whilst letting the hand between her legs work; fingers sliding back and forth, thumb rubbing firm circles in just the right place. Jessalyn murmurs against her lips, her soft gasps becoming more and more desperate, and when she finally comes a second time she looks almost raptured; her whole body shuddering in pleasure, arching up against Susan until the waves start to fade and she collapses against the stone floor.

"…Smiling God, that was…" Jessalyn gasps.

"…Yes," Susan manages, aware she's a little in shock herself. "Yes, it… _was_."

"This… that… you've never…"

"…Not with a woman… and not like _that_ , obviously…"

"Me neither," Jessalyn says. "Did you… did you know?"

"I suspected," Susan tells her. "It's… strange, because I'm confident I still like men, but I _know_ I liked that, and…"

"Me too," Jessalyn admits, with a little grin. "But… you know… we should make _sure_ … Plus… you're kind of amazing, and I think maybe I want to worship you a little…"

Or a lot, it turns out, as Susan rolls onto her back and Jessalyn ducks down between her legs, and is soon doing things with her tongue that are far more than simply 'amazing'.

Apparently it's a night for new experiences.

***

**April 1951**

Susan Darby is twenty when she forms the Coven of the Sun.

It's been eight months since she and Jessalyn Porter first started experimenting with demon summoning… and with other things too. And, in that time, the two women have discovered a great deal.

For one thing, they _do_ both still like men. Plus, it turns out, they're good at sharing. So after finding out that the really terribly pretty Demetrio Ibarra is _also_ dabbling in summonings, they decide to invite him to join them.

In more ways than one. Adding an additional person to the summoning makes the power-high even more intense, which is definitely a major cause of the threesome that ensues. Several threesomes, in fact. And after a few weeks, when Demetrio asks how they'd feel about him bringing along another friend to their next meet-up, neither Susan nor Jessalyn is opposed in the slightest.

The person in question is a woman named Marcela Garland, who had dated Demetrio briefly before realising that she was really more into women than men. But she and Demetrio had stayed friends, and it soon turns out that she's perfectly happy with group sex that includes him, so long as it also includes Susan and Jessalyn.

Which it does. Quite a number of times, in increasingly creative ways.

It isn't long before it also includes a fifth person: a woman called Alison Merritt. Alison is a colleague of Susan's at the Hemble and Proctorfield office, and when Susan catches the other woman reading a copy of _'Summoning in Sumerian'_ over her lunch break one day, she invites her to come to the group's next meeting.

And _that's_ when it transpires that this is not Alison's first time performing group summonings; or, indeed, indulging in what really is now classed as an orgy in the aftermath. So, naturally, she's a perfect fit for the group.

And _then_ , one night in early April, when they're all lying in a tangle on Demetrio's living room floor (him having his own place has been _so_ helpful and means they no longer have to do this in deserted warehouses), Susan decides to suggest something she's been thinking about for a while.

"Why don't we make this official?"

"Official?" Demetrio says, glancing up at her.

"Yes," Susan replies. "There's five of us now, and I think that's enough for a coven."

"Oh, that _is_ a good idea," Marcela agrees. 

"It really is," Alison adds. "Plus, then we can be open about it in public. Tell other people in the congregation. That sort of thing."

Susan nods. "Exactly."

"And you'll be our leader, of course," Demetrio says, and no one disagrees, because they all know how special Susan is.

She smiles. "Of course."

Jessalyn strokes a hand over her side. "What would you call it?" she asks.

"I've thought about that," Susan answers. "And, because we're all members of the Joyous Congregation, and adherents of the Smiling God, I thought perhaps… the Coven of the Sun."

"Ooooh, I love that," Jessalyn enthuses. " _The Coven of the Sun_ … yes, it's perfect. And it sounds like a group that could change the world…"

And Susan smiles to herself some more. Wouldn't that be something?

***

**March 1953**

Susan Darby is twenty-two when she first meets Derek Hartley.

She very much enjoys the group summonings that she and the Coven of the Sun are now performing on a regular basis, but the truth is that _none_ of them can match her level of power. But that's not something she simply wants to point out, because – oddly – she's come to care about the other four in a way she didn't expect, or plan for.

They matter. They're hers, and they matter.

But she needs space to explore the extent of her own powers without any of them holding her back, and so Susan starts making trips out into the desert, late at night, where she can carry out rituals on her own.

Much of the time, she performs summonings; invoking demons of immense power. Sometimes she simply enjoys observing them. Sometimes she talks to them. And once or twice… she kills them.

But summonings aren't the only thing she tries. With the aid of a couple of books obtained from the archive collection at the public library, Susan starts dabbling in some ancient magics; both light and dark, exploring the extent of what she can do.

And then comes the night everything changes. Reaching her favourite spot, out in the scrublands beyond Desert Bluffs, Susan decides to try something new. She's been researching astral projection: the art of separating from one's body and sending one's awareness to another place. It is usually restricted to the current plane, but for a person of sufficient power it is possible to cross the planar walls and project onto another plane entirely.

Susan draws out a complex ritual circle of her own devising: two infinity circles intersecting at ninety degrees, with lines of warding that radiate out, forming the image of a twisted sun. She still uses Sumerian for the warding, but she's trying to learn a language called Dzy-an-thyl, which is spoken on the upper three Infernal Planes, and which is supposedly even stronger.

The pronunciation is a killer, though. But, that's what you get for trying to speak it with only one tongue.

The circle drawn, Susan settles cross-legged in the centre. She's dressed in a yellow robe – as is custom amongst the Joyous Congregation – with an amulet hanging around her neck, shaped like a stylised sun. This, too, is something of her own making: imbued with extra-planar power, to help channel and focus her energy when performing the most complex rituals.

Like this one. Susan closes her eyes, and opens her mind to the planes. She can feel it, the instant she does: an infinite multiverse of worlds, drenched in power, thrumming with possibility. She chants the words of the ritual, the circle beneath her starting to glow as untold potential chases through it, and in a sudden burst of radiance, she feels the world _go_.

…And she's walking somewhere else: somewhere far away, somewhere so otherworldly that the very sense of it is overwhelming at first. Susan makes herself pause, makes herself breathe, even though she knows she isn't _here_. Or, not in the usual way, at least.

The place she's standing is a vast, circular amphitheatre; crumbling with age. It lies beneath a turbulent, cloudy sky, lit deep blood-red by whatever light source is beyond it. In front of her, at the centre of the amphitheatre, is a dais with five monoliths at its top, and the sight of them sends a thrill of renewed possibility running through Susan's astral form.

She isn't certain where she is. Astral projection across the planar walls is nearly impossible for most people, and whilst she's been able to do it without too much difficulty on her first attempt, it isn't easy to tell precisely where she's appeared.

There's no one around, and Susan is about to try slipping into another plane entirely when she hears something: a soft, distant song, like dozens of voices singing in harmony. It's beautiful, and wonderful, and almost hypnotic… until it shifts sideways into something else: a deep, thunderous roaring and _churning_ , like the maw at the centre of Hell itself.

And the power contained within that roar is almost as melodious as the song it pretends to be: resonant and mighty and near-unstoppable, and Susan feels a jolt right in the pit of her stomach at the sense of it. It's _magnificent_. It's magnificent, and she needs to find out what it is.

So she stays on this plane, and she starts to walk: beyond the dais, and out of the amphitheatre, and onwards. The world around her is stark and lifeless, composed of sharp rock and little else, but there's something about it she finds appealing all the same. Susan walks, and she walks, and the strange song in her head seems to get gradually louder and louder until…

…she sees it. Beyond a slight rise in the landscape, a vast outcrop of vivid red crystal lies gashed across the rock. Spires of it stand over fifteen feet high, with paths laid out between them, and there's something deliberate about it, as if this isn't entirely natural. Or… no, it is, but it's been…

… _cultivated_. Like a garden, but a garden made of blood-red stone, that sings to itself in the stillness.

And then Susan hears something else. A voice.

"And who are you, interloper?"

She jumps, just slightly, and turns, looking for the speaker. But there's no sign of anyone, save for a thrill of renewed power in the air, and Susan knows that – regardless of what she can or cannot see – she isn't alone.

"You first," she replies.

There's a soft laugh of amusement. "You have the audacity to walk into my realm, to _project_ into my realm, and refuse to tell me so much as your name?"

"I can't even see you," Susan counters, levelly. "If you want to have a conversation, maybe you should start with that."

"My, my, you _are_ brave, aren't you? You enter the presence of a High Count of the First Infernal Plane, showing not a drop of respect?"

Susan can't help a smile at that. "This is the First Infernal Plane? I hoped it might be one of the higher ones, and it doesn't look like any of the descriptions of the Second that I've read so far."

"It is. And this is _my_ realm. And you… oh, now, you _are_ an interesting one. I can feel the power radiating off you, even in astral form. Well, then…"

The air shimmers, and a figure appears: a demon, shaped much like a tall, human man, but with vivid, slightly mottled red skin. He has a pair of sleek, bat-like wings folded behind him, and short, dark hair on his head, with two pointed horns visible amongst it.

And his _eyes_. His eyes are blue, but it's the most ethereal, otherworldly blue imaginable, with a slight shimmer that makes them seem as if they glow. He's dressed in an orange robe, trimmed with accents of gold, and there's a slender coronet resting on his forehead.

"Here I am," the demon says, smoothly.

"Indeed," Susan replies. "Very well. My name is Susan Darby."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Susan Darby. My name is Derek Hartley."

Susan stares. "Your name is _Derek?_ "

The demon laughs. "Should it not be? You would prefer something in Dzy-an-thyl, with more syllables than your human tongue can manage?"

"You'd be _amazed_ what my human tongue can manage," Susan counters.

"Would I now?" Derek replies, looking equal parts amused and drawn. "You're _very_ daring for one so young. Surely you know that astral projection does not make you invulnerable?"

"Of course I do. I'm not daring because I think you can't hurt me. I'm daring because I know I can stop you if you try."

Derek laughs again, a touch more coldly this time. "Little girl, do you really think..?" he starts out, and then makes himself pause, looking her up and down. "…Who _are_ you?"

"I told you. My name is Susan Darby."

"I meant beyond that. The power pouring off you is like nothing I've ever felt before. It's _intoxicating_."

Susan smiles, and folds her arms. "Well, I'm special," she says.

"You're more than that," Derek tells her, and he sounds sincere. "With every second that passes, I can feel it more and more. This power of yours… you didn't learn it, did you? You were _born_ with it."

"More or less," Susan answers, and then she headtilts over the demon's shoulder. "What is that?"

Derek Hartley smiles, and turns, gesturing to the vast crystal growths lying beyond the ridge where they're standing. "That?" he says. "That is a garden of bloodstone. It's astonishingly powerful, even here, but if placed in the light of a star, it becomes infinitely more so. Can you hear it?"

Susan nods. "I can."

"I'm told it's quite something," Derek replies. "Demons can't hear the bloodstone song, but for humans, it exists as a psychic constant whenever they are close enough to a piece of it. That soft, soothing melody can make even the most strong, resistant human… so _very_ compliant."

He seems to be looking at her almost hopefully, a predatory flicker in his ethereal blue eyes. Susan draws the moment out as long as she dares, and then she smiles.

"If you think I'm falling under your spell, demon, you're very much mistaken," she says.

And Derek Hartley smiles too. "Indeed? Well, well… you really are as powerful as you seem. So what _do_ you hear?"

Susan shrugs. "I hear the song. And… the roaring. Both at once. But they don't make me feel compliant."

"Oh? How do they make you feel?"

" _Predatory_."

Now Derek looks deeply drawn. "You truly are something, aren't you, Miss Darby?"

"Yes," Susan answers. "And… call me Susan."

" _Susan_ ," Derek purrs. "You're not like any human I've ever met."

"That's because I'm not _like_ any other human."

"And why are you here?"

Susan shrugs again. "I'm exploring. I can do that. And I have to do it alone, because no one else can keep up with me."

"I'm not surprised. Power like yours isn't exactly commonplace."

"No, it isn't," Susan agrees. "For what it's worth… you're not like any demon I've ever met."

Derek smiles. "I'm highborn. We're rather more… sophisticated."

"The lack of roaring and snarling and threatening to disembowel me on the spot was something of a giveaway," Susan points out, dryly.

"I should hope so," Derek replies. There's something else in his eyes now: something like a strange kind of honesty, and Susan finds herself oddly drawn by it. "Walk with me? It's so rare to find someone else worthy of my time, but you… I can't help thinking that you are."

And Susan smiles. "All right," she agrees.

***

Susan doesn't tell anyone about her encounter with the demon. But it's the first of many. With increasing frequency, she slips out into the desert at night, and projects her astral form onto the First Infernal Plane, into the realm belonging to Derek Hartley.

They talk. And they talk. And, the more they do, the more Susan finds that she likes it. Derek is smart, and powerful, and once he seems to accept the extent and validity of Susan's own power, he starts to relax around her. And, given that he's a highborn demon, his knowledge of the planes – and the Infernal Planes in particular – is extensive.

But it's more than that. Derek has power of his own – thanks to his demon blood – and whilst his abilities are different, they compliment hers. And they'd make quite a team, especially because they're of a strikingly similar mindset: tired of a world that can't meet their needs, and longing for a chance to bend it to their will.

And there's something else.

"You worship the Smiling God?" Susan says, in surprise, during one of her now-regular astral projections allowing her to commune with Derek.

He nods. "I do. A few on the First are adherents of the Summer-Without-End. Myself and my closest associates have long been pledged to it."

"The Joyous Congregation of the Smiling God is the main religious group in my hometown, Desert Bluffs," Susan replies. "I've been a believer all my life."

"And what about H'ygragagogoth?" Derek asks.

"There are mentions of it in the lore," Susan tells him, "but nothing completely clear. Some sources say H'ygragagogoth is a demon, others that it's a lesser deity pledged to the service of the Smiling God. The few places it's spoken of, it's referred to as _akero_ , which I think means _messenger_ , but we tend to use _herald_ instead."

"'Herald' would be more accurate, yes," Derek says, with a nod. "H'ygragagogoth is both demon and deity, though a lesser one, and it is indeed pledged to the Smiling God. Would you like to see it?"

"How?" Susan asks.

"I have the means to access the realm it exists on."

Now Susan's curiosity is piqued. "Show me," she replies.

Right now, she and Derek are walking – as they so often do – in the bloodstone garden, and he starts to lead the way up and out of it, along a path they've never taken before. Eventually, they leave the vibrant red crystal behind them, and start climbing up a flight of steps, cut into the rock, before finally arriving on a broad, semi-circular plateau.

There are only two things here: a throne off to the side, carved from bloodstone, and a single door, old and made of wood, which stands freely in the very centre of the open space.

Susan stares. "Is that an _old oak door?_ " she breathes.

Derek nods. "It is. You know of them?"

"Of course. They're a means for travelling between planes, though no one knows where they come from. Sometimes they exist for aeons, and sometimes they can appear and disappear in a short space of time."

"Quite," Derek agrees. "They can also lead to multiple places at once, though which places a person can access varies greatly. And sometimes, you can access rather more _special_ destinations if you happen to have a key."

He lifts something from beneath his robes, where it's hanging around his neck: a key, on a slender chain. The key itself looks old, with a long barrel and a looped end, and it radiates a power all of its own.

"Would you like to see?" he offers.

"Oh yes," Susan answers.

So Derek steps up to the door, reaching out to slot the key into the lock. He turns it and draws it back, hanging it around his neck once more before slowly pulling the door open, and holding out a hand.

"Shall we?"

They can't actually make physical contact, given that Susan is astral projecting, but some part of her wishes she could. Instead, she steps closer, and lets Derek lead the way through the door, to whatever lies beyond.

And what lies beyond is like nothing Susan has ever seen. Like nothing she's ever _imagined_. The door on the other side stands on a small island of dark, slightly glittering rock that seems to hang in midair, along with a number of others dotted around. Looking over the edge, she finds herself staring down into an endless, dark abyss; like the surface of still water in the dead of night.

And then she looks _up_.

Overhead, the entire sky – if that is even close to the correct term – is filled with the undulating, deep-green mass of a… being. It's definitely alive, and definitely a single form, albeit one with more appendages than Susan can count.

The sight of it makes her feel – for a second – genuinely concerned. Not afraid, per se, but certainly wary. But that soon drops away, leaving her excited instead.

"Is that..?" she asks.

Derek nods. "Yes. That is H'ygragagogoth."

" _The one true herald of the Ceaseless Light_ ," Susan murmurs, in Dzy-an-thyl; something she's been studying much more intensively since first meeting Derek.

He smiles. "The very same. Your pronunciation is excellent, by the way."

"I've been practicing. But this… to be standing here…"

"Awe-inspiring, isn't it?" Derek says, sounding very sincere. "Worship of H'ygragagogoth was once almost as prevalent of that of the Smiling God, given their connection, but few in your world remember it now. But this plane is close to your own, making it possible to invoke H'ygragagogoth there, and that may well be how worship of the Smiling God first began in the human realm. Though it does require an _extraordinary_ amount of power. Whole covens have tried and failed."

And now Derek smiles more. "I bet you could do it on your own."

Susan nods. "I intend to. I will see worship of H'ygragagogoth restored. And… more than that. I will change the face of Desert Bluffs itself. Of the Joyous Congregation, of _everything_. I will. Because I _can_."

And now it's her turn to hold out a hand: a symbolic gesture once more, but one that really _will_ change everything. "Want to help me?"

Derek smiles, as bright as the sun. "I think it's time you met some friends of mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is proving quite an experience to write, partly because of my earlier concerns about writing something set in the Fifties, but mostly because Susan's head is precisely as alarming as I expected it to be.
> 
> Incidentally, her little tryst with Jessalyn near the start is the first time I've ever written full-on femmeslash, and as such it was long overdue..! ;-)
> 
> Coming up next in this one... the first meeting of the Coven of the Sun and the Management Board. Which goes _exactly_ the way you expect!


	2. Fire and Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, dear readers! I'm back with the second part of this thing, in which you finally get to see the summoning of the Management Board.
> 
> And then... there is an orgy. So, warnings for that, I guess? Though, given how niche this one is, I imagine the few of you reading it are a) not surprised, b) fully prepared, and c) entirely in favour!

It's early May when the decision is made.

At one of the regular meetings of the Coven of the Sun, Susan finally tells the other four what she's been doing.

" _Astral projection?_ " Jessalyn repeats, somewhat awed. "You can do that?"

"Easily," Susan answers, with a smile. "I've visited a few planes in the last six weeks, but most of the time… most of the time I've been going to the First Infernal Plane. And I've met someone. A demon."

The others all stare at her. "You've been communing with a demon from the _First?_ " Demetrio says, stunned. "Are they highborn?"

Susan nods. "Yes. He is. As are his four allies. It's strangely perfect, actually. Five of them, five of us, like the two sides are mirroring each other. The leader of the group is named Derek Hartley, and I've been talking to him a _lot_."

"…there's a demon named _Derek?_ " Marcela asks.

"Yes. I think he might have had another name before, but now… he has a human-sounding one. Just like his associates. And, to make this even more perfect… they also worship the Smiling God. _And_ … H'ygragagogoth."

"The Herald?" Alison says. "It's real?"

"Oh yes. I've seen it. And one day soon… the five of us are going to invoke it."

Demetrio looks concerned. "Won't we be horribly killed?"

"No," Susan replies, easily. "I won't let that happen. Besides, we're going to do something else first. We're going to open a planar gateway, and bring Derek and his associates to our world."

"We are?" Jessalyn says. "Why?"

"So that we can take over Desert Bluffs."

The other four all look stunned. And _drawn_.

"We could do that?" Jessalyn breathes.

"We're the Coven of the Sun," Susan replies. "We can do _anything_."

***

It happens two nights later.

With all the necessary preparations made, Susan leads the rest of the coven out into the desert, to the place she's been going all these weeks. They're all robed in yellow, and when they arrive she presents each of them with an amulet like her own: shaped like the sun, and imbued with extra-planar energy.

"Whoa," Jessalyn breathes, fingertips closing around the metal. "You made these?"

Susan nods. "I did. They'll help to focus your power during the ritual… and that will make it feel even _better_."

"So how do we do this?" Marcela asks, slipping her own amulet around her neck. "What kind of ritual circle have you been using?"

"One I devised myself," Susan replies, with a smile. "Let me demonstrate…"

She draws it out, using charcoal; dark lines over the pale rock. And, as the pattern of the double-infinity circle becomes more and more intricate, she can feel the others watching with greater focus.

"Oh, that is stunning," Demetrio breathes, as Susan finally steps back.

Her smile brightens. "Wait until you see how it feels," she says. "Now… we all take our places: one person at each of the four infinity-loops, and me in the centre."

There's a heavy sense of apprehension in the air as they all drop to their knees as instructed; Susan in the middle. She can sense the weight of attention from the others, and she knows that they're all a little nervous.

They've invoked many things together, after all, but never a quintet of highborn demons.

Susan's own heartbeat is steady; her excitement controlled for the moment as she concentrates on what's to come. But now, before the chanting has even begun, she can feel the energy chasing along the lines and curves of the ritual circle, as the power flowing from her allies starts to converge on her.

And it's about to get so much better.

"Are you ready?" she says, and it's as though the whole universe is holding its breath, awaiting a moment that will change everything forever.

" _Yes_ ," the other four all say, in unison; their energies synchronising.

They hold out their hands, closing the circle around Susan, who lifts her own palms to the dark, star-dotted sky, and they begin the chant to open a planar gateway. It's something else Susan has devised; designed to focus their combined powers, and they've spent some time memorising it. In particular, contained within the words is a powerful locus enchantment, which will ensure the other end of the gateway opens in precisely the right spot within the First Infernal Plane: in the amphitheatre in Derek Hartley's realm, where he and his own four allies should be waiting right now.

The chant grows faster, and more ecstatic, and the power converging on Susan is stronger than she's ever felt before: wave after wave of bright _invincibility_ , and the truest sense of what she's capable of.

_Anything_.

And then it happens. The air to the side of the circle – right in Susan's line of sight – is suddenly rent violently open, forming a shimmering, glowing orange portal at least three metres high. There are gasps of delight from the other four members of the coven, as they process what they've just achieved, and then the portal starts to ripple… and a figure steps through.

And another. And another, until there are five of them: five demons – three men and two women – all with the same mottled red skin, short horns, and elegantly-folded wings. They're robed in matching orange, with silver knives sheathed at their backs, and their eyes seem to glow an otherworldly, ethereal blue.

Susan rises to her feet, calling out another invocation which culminates in a shout and, as the last words echo off the rocks, the planar gateway closes once more.

Silence descends: a momentary impasse, as the five humans and five demons regard each other with an awareness of what's just happened. The other four members of the coven scramble to their feet, forming a line behind Susan much as the other four demons have formed a line behind their own leader.

" _Susan_ ," Derek Hartley breathes. "You did it."

She smiles. "Of course I did."

Now there's nothing keeping them apart. No more astral projection. They're both _here_. And, as their eyes meet, they both know it.

With a shared growl of pleasure, human and demon launch at each other, arms wrapping them tightly together as they finally seal their pact with a deep, possessive kiss. And _oh_ , but Susan has had to wait too long for this, and – judging by his enthusiasm – so has Derek. He gives another growl of pleasure as they break for breath, and as they launch back into a second round she feels him stretch his wings out, folding them around her.

And _oh_ , but that's good. So very good. At long, long last… someone worthy of being _hers_.

Not that she doesn't care for her coven. She does. She never expected to, but she does. But this… this is different. This is _more_.

When the kiss finally breaks, Derek meets Susan's eyes, resting a hand on the side of her face. "You're amazing," he whispers, and it's clear from his voice that he means it. "And between us… we will seize control of this town of yours. This… _Desert Bluffs_. But first…" he goes on, uncurling his wings at last, "…I'd like to meet your allies. As, no doubt, they would like to meet mine."

There's a heat in the air; a heat born not of the fast-approaching summer, but of something deeper and more primal: a _need_ stoked by the ritual they've just carried out, and by the realisation that they're standing on the cusp of something world-changing. Of a moment that will define them all forever.

If they're going to stay here long-term – and that's the plan – Susan knows the five demons will need to be bound in human form. They've already discussed it, and agreed to it, and she's researched how to do it. But… that doesn't mean they can't stay as they are for a little while longer. So they can _celebrate_.

She knows – from talking to Derek – that he and his allies have a longstanding history of that kind of celebration, after all. And her own people certainly do. And, from the way they're all starting to look at each other, everyone present is thinking it.

So Susan gestures to the group at her back. "Allow me to present the members of the Coven of the Sun: Jessalyn Porter, Demetrio Ibarra, Marcela Garland and Alison Merritt."

"A pleasure," Derek purrs, pressing a hand to his chest. "And these are my own allies: Nina Belmonte, Lilith Wallace, Hikaru Tachibana and Aidan Outteridge."

"It's good to meet you all at last," Nina Belmonte says. She's very much Derek's unofficial second-in-command, and right now she looks ecstatic. "Susan has told us so many stories."

"Good ones, I hope?" Demetrio says, looking at Nina like he's never seen anyone so wonderful in all his life.

She smiles. " _Very_."

That seems to be the trigger point. And much as it seems complex to have a moment in which ten people simultaneously launch at each other, somehow it just _works_.

And they _do_ all launch at each other, all at once, as though there's no doubting what everyone wants. Susan feels Derek's arms slide around her again, right before there are several gasps of pleasure as the humans and the demons all start kissing, in increasingly complex combinations.

There's an excited yelp as several of them hit the ground at once in a tangle of limbs, and – though it's hard to tell in between pauses for breath – Susan is confident that Hikaru, Alison, Lilith and Marcela have all grabbed hold of each other. It's such a sight that, when Derek realises, he actually pauses to watch for a moment, laughing softly in Susan's ear.

"Apparently my friends like your friends," he remarks.

"Apparently so," Susan agrees, with a grin.

Close by, Nina and Demetrio are locked together in a fierce clinch of their own and – next to them – Aidan and Jessalyn are already pulling each other's clothes off.

And Susan likes watching that. If she's not the one making Jessalyn scream, she enjoys seeing someone else do it.

"Mmmmmm, that's quite something," Derek says, and is it Susan's imagination, or are his eyes lingering on Aidan most of all? "And now, Susan… are you ready to be mine?"

She meets his stare, letting him fold his wings around her again, her smile never fading. "Well, that depends, Derek," she replies. "Are _you_ ready to be _mine?_ "

He leans in closer, and whispers in her ear. " _I already am_."

And that sends an odd little shiver down Susan's spine, because she knows those aren't words Derek would say lightly. To _anyone_. And yet, when he says them to her, she knows he means it.

Before long, they've pulled each other's clothes off and he's lying her back against a rock, ducking down between her legs and quickly making her scream in delight; her cries of bliss raised to the dark sky overhead.

Close by, Hikaru is on his back with Alison already riding him, with both Lilith and Marcela beside her, hands on her skin, taking turns to kiss her as she lifts herself up and down. Her head drops back in pleasure, and Lilith takes it as a clear invitation to nibble along the side of her neck… which gets her a _very_ approving sound in response.

A little further off, Nina has Demetrio face-first against one of the taller rocks, hand bunched in his hair and stroking him roughly with the other, and _oh_ but Susan could watch that all night. Nina tugs Demetrio's head back, which makes him nigh-on scream in bliss, right before he cries out, " _please, please, please!_ " in unashamed desperation.

"Not a chance, darling," Nina purrs in response.

And then there's Jessalyn, sitting in Aidan's lap – his wings wrapped around her – and holding his head against her chest as she rides him. Her soft gasps of pleasure are utterly delicious and they're definitely fuel for the fire as Susan finally comes under Derek's careful ministrations.

That, and the fact he apparently has two tongues.

He curls in over her as the aftershocks of her climax start to fade, a smile on his lips. "I see what you mean when you said she was your favourite," he remarks.

"She is," Susan replies, seeing no reason to hide it. "I assume you don't mind?"

It's clear from her tone that she's making it clear how things are, rather than asking permission. But it isn't exactly a surprise when Derek answers, "Of course not. Monogamy is so very _restrictive_. Shall we join them?"

Given the way he's looking over at Jessalyn and Aidan, it seems that _her_ favourite is currently riding _his_ favourite. And, considering that the Coven of the Sun has so far only had one male member, Susan hasn't yet had the chance to see two men together.

Which makes this opportunity wholly win-win. She smiles. "Oh yes."

With a smile of his own, Derek picks her up, pulling her in to kiss again before carrying her over to where Jessalyn and Aidan are locked together. Both of them seem more than in favour of the company, and soon Susan is curled in behind Jessalyn, reaching to toy teasingly with the other woman's nipples as she moves. Aidan's vibrant blue eyes go wider with delight as he watches them, and then he turns his head as Derek slips into place beside him, letting the other man kiss him.

And… OK, yes, that was _definitely_ worth waiting for. Aidan moans in pleasure as Derek's hand trails over his skin, coming to rest over his throat, and there's something so gloriously possessive about the way he does that.

A moment later, there's a sudden, desperate cry of, "please, my lady, _please!_ " from Demetrio, followed by a wicked laugh of pleasure from Nina.

"Oh, we've barely started," she tells him, and from the way Demetrio gasps at that, he clearly approves of the rough treatment.

Not that this is surprising in the slightest.

Jessalyn evidently likes hearing it too, because she comes a second later; crying out in delight and then curling in against Aidan, kissing him over and over. When she pulls back, her eyes go first to Aidan, and then to Derek, and some semblance of a plan passes between them. Seconds later, Derek has pulled Aidan down onto his back, pinning him against the ground, and Jessalyn starts to ride him again, a little more slowly – given that she's only just come – but just as determined.

At this point, there's a scream of pleasure from Alison – still riding Hikaru – as she comes; quickly muffled as Lilith pulls her in and kisses her hard. Susan looks over and watches them for a moment; Alison slowly riding out her climax whilst Lilith keeps kissing her. Marcela is still curled in on her other side, a hand between Alison's legs, and the woman gasps hard as her orgasm fades, collapsing in their arms.

"I'm so close… I'm so close…" Aidan gasps, suddenly, his eyes flicking between Jessalyn and Derek as if he's not quite sure which of them he should be asking for permission. There's a clear smirk of pleasure on Derek's lips at this, though he lets Jessalyn be the one to answer.

"Don't hold back," she whispers.

And he doesn't. Derek lets go of Aidan just before he comes, meaning Aidan can wrap his arms around Jessalyn as she curls in close to him, kissing him hard as the climax overtakes. And, as it does, Derek's eyes go to Susan.

"My turn," he says, standing and sweeping her up, kissing her over and over. And it feels so good that Susan lets him lift her into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carries her over to the open stretch of ground where the ritual circle is. He lays her on her back in the centre, and _oh_ but she likes that.

This is where she belongs: at the centre of a circle of power, literal and metaphysical alike.

Susan pulls Derek in close, kissing him over and over as he slides into her with a low gasp of pleasure. She keeps her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, so that every movement is ecstasy; hands flat on the ground at her sides as this demon, this man, finally seals their pact the way they've both wanted to for so long.

This is it. This is _right_. He's the perfect other half to her power, and together, they're going to change the world.

Light shines from Susan's palms, chasing along the lines of the ritual circle, filling the air with a vibrant orange glow that seems to intensify with every second: the colour shifting slowly from orange to _red_.

They come in unison, crying out in echoed bliss, and kissing deeply until they both go still. Only as they do does the light start to fade, revealing that all of the other eight have been watching, silent and still, as if this moment is crucial to everything that will follow.

And Susan looks up at Derek, a smile on her lips.

"Welcome to Desert Bluffs," she says.

***

When it's all over – quite some time later – Susan performs a ritual to bind the five demons in human form.

This is essential. If they're going to stay here for an extended length of time, they can't do it in their original forms, or it might well rip the planes apart. Plus, from a practical point of view, the plan will work so much better if everyone thinks they're human. Of course, being demons, they won't appear to age… but, by the time that's an issue, no one will question it.

This particular ritual is one Susan has to perform on her own, given how complex it is. And that means she can weave a few additional magics into the mix, without anyone knowing. Magics that might prove to be very beneficial one day. She doesn't mention them to anybody – not even Derek – and maybe they'll never be necessary.

But, if they are… they'll ensure that Susan Darby has the last laugh.

And then, as dawn starts to creep closer, Susan leads them all up a high ridge, to where there's a particularly inspirational view. From here, the whole of Desert Bluffs lies spread out below, lights still shimmering in the warm air, so quiet and normal and _vulnerable_.

"This is going to be too easy," Derek purrs. "They won't know what hit them. All we need is a starting point, and the rest will fall quickly into place."

"A starting point?" Demetrio says.

"Yes. A power-base we can expand upon, until the whole town is ours."

"So… are you going after the city council?" Alison asks.

Derek smiles. "Oh no. We did consider politics as an inroad, but… there's something more powerful. More effective. More _efficient_. We're going to buy out a local business."

"We are?" Jessalyn says. "Do you have one in mind?"

"We do," Susan tells her. "And we have you to thank for that."

The light dawns in Jessalyn's eyes. "Strex," she whispers.

"Strex," Derek replies. "We take them, we rebrand them… and we expand them. And then all of Desert Bluffs will be ours. And then…"

He turns at that point, looking in the opposite direction. Out in the distance, beyond the dark sand wastes, glowing on the horizon, is a second town, and Derek stares out at it for a while.

"What is that?" he asks.

"That?" Susan replies. "That's our sister-city. Night Vale."

And Derek Hartley smiles. "Perfect. We'll take them, too."

***

The first great hostile takeover lasts little more than half a day.

The management at the Strex Corporation aren't exactly equipped for this sort of thing, after all. And, as the last one falls, the victors stand staring at the blood-spattered boardroom, smiles on their faces.

"That was easier than I expected," Nina remarks, slipping her knife away. "If the rest of the town is this quick to dispatch, we'll rule the whole place in no time."

"Oh, I imagine they'll be a little more resistant when they see what they're up against," Derek replies, sounding almost hopeful at the prospect. "We'll be able to sway some of them, but the rest are going to need further work. Or… a helpful little shortcut."

Susan smiles. "Bloodstone," she says.

Derek nods. "Bloodstone," he replies. "We bring a large enough piece of it through from the First Infernal Plane, and it really _won't_ be long before the whole town is under our control. And, given how powerful you are, I think we can make this twofold. One piece for Desert Bluffs… and a second one for Night Vale."

"Both towns at once?" Hikaru remarks. "That's audacious. _I like it_."

"We need to consolidate our position here first," Lilith points out. "Get this little company whipped into shape. And then…"

She smiles. All of them smile.

"…then both cities will be ours."

And Susan smiles brightest of the lot, because she knows how easy it will be.

In a few short months, she'll have everything she ever wanted.

***

**June 1953**

It's midday on June 15th.

In the last six weeks, the Coven of the Sun and their new demonic allies have been busy. The once-little Strex Corporation has been rebranded as Strexcorp Synernists Inc, and the five demons now form its sole management board.

"You could all be a part of it as well," Derek had told Susan at the time. "You're as integral to this as we are. You could be joint CEO, and we'd run things together."

It had been a tempting offer, but Susan turned it down quickly, all the same. "I know," she'd replied. "But I want to expand the Coven of the Sun. You run Strexcorp, I'll run the coven, and together… we'll run Desert Bluffs."

And now, with Strexcorp growing by the day – and the city getting more suspicious as it does – the time has come to seize control. Up on the ridge, overlooking Desert Bluffs and with Night Vale visible in the opposite direction, all ten of them gather: the Strexcorp Management Board and the founding members of the Coven of the Sun.

Nina and Demetrio already can't keep their hands off each other, which gets them a pointed look (and a smirk) from Derek. "At least wait until _after_ the ritual," he says.

And what a ritual it is. All ten of them combine their powers, focused on Susan, allowing her to create not one but two distant planar rifts: one above Desert Bluffs, and one above Night Vale. The rifts glow a vibrant, almost angry red – brighter than the sun itself – but it's nothing compared to what comes through them: to the two huge chunks of bloodstone that drop from the rifts onto the cities below.

Susan actually staggers a little as the ritual comes to its end, glad of Derek's hands on her shoulders. And, as she catches her breath, she hears it: the song of the bloodstones, reaching out to cover both cities.

"That's… intense," Jessalyn manages, hearing the song for the first time. "It sounds so… beautiful and _powerful_ all at once."

"To you, it does," Derek points out. "But to those who aren't ready for it, who don't want what it wants… it will hurt, and it will roar, and then, eventually, it will become a gentle, soothing song. It will lull them under, _hold_ them under, and all of them will come to love it without ever questioning why."

"And they'll obey us," Susan adds. "They'll _want_ to obey us. Strexcorp will become a light as bright as the sun, and all of them will devote themselves to it. To us. And… to the Smiling God."

Yes. Oh yes. Summer is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reckon there's probably just one more chapter of this left to come, though it depends on how things feel when I finally cover the War of the Bloodstones. It's something I've wanted to touch on since way back when I wrote Songs of the Enantiomers, so I'm really looking forward to this part!
> 
> Catch you all soon! :-)


	3. Hear Me Roar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, dear readers! I return with the next chapter of this thing. And yes, I say 'next' and not 'last' because there have been some... developments.
> 
> These are twofold. First, as yumkas helpfully pointed out to me, I said a while back that I might let this thing cover some unseen sequences that overlap with A Song of Blood and Sunlight, and the more I thought about that, the more I wanted to do it. So I am going to! The second reason is that, whilst writing _this_ chapter, I was completely blindsided by a plot revelation that hit me out of nowhere and meant that the central scene ended up being not at all what I had originally - vaguely - envisaged.
> 
> When I write a chapter, I tend to either have a very clear idea in my head of the beats, sometimes right down to particular lines I want to use, or I have barely more than a sentence to go on and I let it unfold as I write. (Sentences like "Carlos, Cecil and Kevin meet Steve in WZZZ" or "Naomi reveals her backstory", for example). In this case, the sentence was simply "the War of the Bloodstones happens".
> 
> And it does. But... so does something else.
> 
> Warnings for blood, and violence, and death. And (entirely consensual) rough sex. And... revelations.

The Summer of 1953 comes to be known as the War of the Bloodstones.

It starts almost immediately after the two huge objects are dropped on Desert Bluffs and Night Vale. Groups band together in both cities, devoted to the annihilation of the Bloodstones and the overthrow of Strexcorp, and quickly grow in size and strength.

But the company itself is growing even faster. With a rapid series of wide-ranging recruitment campaigns, they're soon opening multiple offices, staffed by eager and devoted members of the community. An enforcer division is also formed, to uphold company security – of course – and… to deal with those who stand against it.

The resistance is much stronger over in Night Vale, where a longstanding belief in tradition and municipal power has made it harder for the Bloodstone there to exert its will. People are still falling under its control, yes, but less, and slower.

"We need to step up our game," Derek points out, when the Management Board and the core members of the Coven of the Sun gather for one of their regular planning meetings. "Desert Bluffs is slipping under, but Night Vale is still fighting back, and their influence is spilling over here."

"It's worse than you think," Nina adds, flipping open the file on the table in front of her to reveal multiple black and white surveillance photos. "We've got confirmation that the leaders of the Night Vale resistance have been holding secret meetings with a contingent from Desert Bluffs. And that's bad enough, only…"

She trails off, her eyes going to Derek, and Susan looks at him at once, too; realising there's something she hasn't been told yet. " _What?_ " she pushes, pointedly. "Say it."

Nina's eyes linger on Derek, but he nods straight away. "Go on, Nina. They need to know."

There's a moment's hesitation, and then Nina takes several photos from the file and lays them out in the middle of the desk. "We have discovered something decidedly odd," she starts off. "It seems apt that you call Night Vale your sister-city, because the people there appear to be – with only a few exceptions – identical doubles of the people here."

All five humans at the table stare at her in shock, and Susan immediately looks to Derek again. "How long have you known?" she demands.

"Two days," he answers, carefully. "Since Nina's people came back from their surveillance operation. We've already matched more than a hundred Night Valeans to people here, and the number is likely to go up, the more we keep looking."

"It's quite something, actually," Hikaru chips in, finding a couple of photos in the spread on the table and holding them up: two identical teenage girls, one armed with a slingshot and the other holding a heavy book. "For example, this young woman is named Josephine, and she's a member of the dissident group here in Desert Bluffs. And this… this is her Night Valean double, Josie. One of their leaders, actually. She's formed some sort of militia and they've been causing great difficulties for us over in Night Vale. And now… now she's here in Desert Bluffs, working with her double."

"There's more, though, isn't there?" Susan pushes. She knows that there is. Derek and his associates are suddenly being very cagey, and they wouldn't do that without good reason. And much as discovering that Night Vale is full of doubles of people in Desert Bluffs is pretty significant, it isn't enough. Unless…

And Susan understands, before anyone says it. "…What's her name?" she asks, oddly softly.

The silence weighs heavy, as the rest of the coven comes to the same realisation.

Nina looks to Derek again, not speaking until he nods. And then… then she takes out another photograph, and lays it in the centre of the table.

"This," she says, "is one of the key figures in the Night Vale resistance. Her name is Selina Carlsberg."

Even having worked out what's going on, seeing that photograph makes Susan feel like she's been punched in the stomach. She stares at it for a moment, aware that everyone's eyes are now on her.

Because the woman in the photograph is identical to Susan herself.

"What do we know about her?" she asks, trying to keep her voice level.

"Only a little," Nina answers. "She was born Selina Dale, but she got married two years ago. Her husband, Alastair Carlsberg, is actually from here in Desert Bluffs, though he moved to Night Vale after their wedding. They have a one-year-old son called Gregory. And Alastair himself may also be significant. In the last two days, I've had my people scouring the records in Night Vale for evidence of his double, but he doesn't seem to have one."

"I see," Susan manages.

She does not like this feeling. This feeling of being _uneasy_. It is not something she's used to, and certainly not something she's willing to indulge.

"And the rest of my people?" she pushes. " _My_ coven?"

"My agents are still looking," Nina answers. "But given what we've seen so far, we expect to find doubles of all of you."

"I want updates as soon as you have them," Susan says, firmly. "Not two days later."

"Nina will see to it personally," Derek cuts in, smoothly, before Nina can speak. Which, given the look in her eyes, is perhaps for the best. "In the meantime, we need to take decisive action against these _dissidents_ , or they risk gaining a firm foothold in our territory."

***

The discuss various options for said decisive action for a while longer, and then the meeting disbands. As it does, Susan stands up at once. "Derek," she says, "we need to talk. In private."

"Of course," he replies. "Come through to my office."

Strexcorp's headquarters are currently housed in the original building that was once the sole home of the old Strex Corporation. The fast-growing company already has several secondary offices, and plans for a new HQ building, but with their main focus on facing down the dissidents, they've opted to stay here for the time being.

Derek's office is located on the top floor, five storeys up, with a large window offering a view out onto the city centre. Right now it's late afternoon, but the sun is still high, and golden light is playing across the buildings beyond.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Susan exclaims, the moment the door has closed. "Why didn't you tell me I have a double?"

"I wasn't sure how," Derek replies. "I was shocked when I first saw the photographs. I wanted to learn more before I said anything."

Susan sighs. "Don't shut me out. I'm the reason you're here. I'm the one who made it all possible. I deserve to be a part of this."

Derek actually looks down. "I know," he says. "I am… not used to operating this way."

"What? Sharing power?"

"Having a true equal."

That makes Susan pause a second. "…Neither am I," she admits. "I've led my coven from the start. I've always been the one in charge. And now…"

Derek steps closer, putting a gentle hand on her hip. "You turned down a place on the Management Board," he reminds her. "You could change your mind, if you wanted. There's still room for you."

Susan shakes her head. "I stand by my decision. Strexcorp is yours, the coven is mine. You just… need to tell me when you make life-changing discoveries. Like me _having a double_."

It's a thought that takes a lot of getting used to. Susan knows this woman, this Selina, isn't her, and yet, if they're identical… they're connected, no matter what.

And that raises a fresh question of its own.

"Does she have powers like mine?"

"We've seen no evidence of them as yet," Derek answers. "Though it's still early days. Nina's people are surveilling her as much as possible. If she _is_ powerful like you, we will need to take… steps."

"Steps?" Susan repeats. "You mean kill her?"

"Potentially," Derek replies, with a nod. "Would you have a problem with that?"

Susan shakes her head at once. "No. So long as I am the one to do it."

"Consider it a promise," he says. "Although, we could also attempt to turn her. To win her over."

"Ohhh, so you want two of us now, do you?" Susan says, with a sudden grin.

"I'll admit to having entertained the notion," Derek answers, with a grin of his own. "Though I recognise it likely wouldn't work out."

"It likely wouldn't," Susan echoes, pointedly. "I enjoy a good threesome as much as the next summoner, but… not with my own double."

"Not even once? Just to see?"

"Would you?" she counters, a little wickedly, whilst allowing herself to _entertain_ a few _notions_ of her own.

Derek does actually appear to consider the idea. "…Only if my double was _decidedly_ more submissive," he answers, finally.

"Well, that makes two of us," Susan replies. "As for _my_ double… I want to meet her."

"You think we should tip our hand this early?"

"I know we should. We need to know precisely how powerful this woman is and whether she poses a threat. And we can spend days, weeks, months surveilling her but the truth of the matter is that it would be far more _efficient_ to simply walk into Night Vale and ask to see her. If she's a senior member of the resistance… she'll show her face." A little smile. "I would."

Derek seems to consider this for a moment, and then he nods. "All right," he says. "But I don't want you to go alone."

Susan smiles. "You do realise I'm the most powerful human alive?" she replies.

"I do," Derek answers, at once. "Except that you might – potentially – be the _joint_ -most powerful human alive. In which case, things will go a lot more smoothly if you have some way to tip the scales."

"I don't need backup, Derek."

And now he smiles too. "But think how much more impressive you'd look with some."

"I am not taking a bunch of your enforcers with me," Susan counters.

"Not enforcers," Derek replies. " _Demons_."

And Susan smiles, brighter than the sun. "I knew I liked you," she says.

***

It's a day later when Susan Darby walks into Night Vale with three demons at her back.

The demons in question are two acolytes from the Fourth Infernal Plane, and a whisperer from the Third. None of them are soul-bound to her, though – given Susan's level of power, coupled with Derek's level of influence – she knows they'll still obey her without question.

They make quite a sight, too: the eight-foot tall acolytes from the Fourth flanking her on either side, their huge bat-like wings curled behind them and their many spikes shining menacingly in the sunlight. The whisperer from the Third – who looks like a floating patch of void with glowing yellow eyes – hovers close by, and anyone with any sense would be far more scared of it than the acolytes.

Of course, anyone with any sense would be _most_ scared of Susan herself. But the entourage – she has to admit – does make her look even more formidable.

She doesn't have to go far before people notice, and panic, and call in the local law enforcement. Purple cars bearing the emblem of the Sheriff's Secret Police soon appear, and Susan finds herself facing down a wall of blowdart pipes aimed squarely in her direction.

"What do you want here, interloper?" one of the secret policepeople demands.

"I want to see Selina Carlsberg," Susan replies.

This provokes rather a lot of muttering and sideways glances, before a different secret policeperson says, "…Stay here. We will make enquiries. Try anything, and you will be shot."

Susan merely nods and smiles pleasantly, whilst calmly imagining different ways she could kill them all. It keeps her occupied for some time, and she's midway through a list of particularly effective curses when another secret policeperson hurries over.

"Mrs Carlsberg has agreed to meet you," she says. "Please come with us. And… the… uhm… demons… they can come too. If they behave."

"Oh, they'll do whatever I say," Susan answers, smoothly.

"Right… right," the secret policeperson manages, nervously.

***

Eventually, they arrive at a spot near the centre of Night Vale: a large, open square close to a patch of grassland surrounded by a rough wooden fence, with a sign on it that reads 'Site of the future Night Vale Municipal Dog Park'. In the middle of the square itself, sticking roughly out of the ground, is a huge chunk of vibrant, glowing red crystal.

The Bloodstone. Susan can't help smiling as she looks at it; as the song grows louder and more beautiful inside her head. She knows it's the reason a fair amount of the city is covered in _literal_ blood, the same way much of Desert Bluffs now is. It's a side-effect of the Bloodstones being on this plane, and one Susan finds herself particularly drawn to.

It is very atmospheric, after all.

There are quite a few people here. A number are clearly members of the Secret Police, but there are others too, and all of them are not-so-subtly watching what's going on.

And then… Susan sees herself. A woman comes walking towards her: a woman dressed in black and purple. A woman who looks just like Susan does. And even having known about it in advance, and having seen the photographs, the moment is still strangely unsettling.

But Susan doesn't let it show.

There's a man at the woman's side: tall and dark-haired, with vibrant blue eyes, and the minute Susan sees, she understands.

"You're…" the woman starts out, staring at Susan in unveiled alarm. "I didn't believe it when the sheriff told me. I thought it was a mistake. But… you… you're _identical_ to me."

Susan nods. "Yes. I am your double."

"How is this _possible?_ " the other woman says.

"Does it matter?" Susan counters. "My name is Susan Darby. You must be Selina Carlsberg."

Selina's eyes flick to the man at her side, and then she nods. "That's right, and this is Alastair, my husband. Why are you here? What do you want?"

"To meet you. To talk to you. We are doubles, after all."

"We have nothing to talk about," Selina counters. "If you're the mysterious Susan Darby, then you're in league with Strexcorp. And that makes you the enemy."

"Come, now. Surely you can keep an open mind, at least for a little while?"

"An open mind? Please. You and your corporate friends inflicted that _monstrosity_ on us." And Selina gestures across the square, to the Bloodstone. "The _last_ thing I'm going to keep is an _open_ mind."

Susan smiles. "You don't like it? Don't you find the song so very _soothing?_ "

" _Soothing?_ ," Selina repeats, aghast. "It sounds like _Hell_."

And that's a reassuring thing to hear. If Selina is affected by the Bloodstone the same way other people are, it increases the likelihood that she doesn't share Susan's level of power.

But… she and Susan do have something else in common.

"A pity your mind isn't immune to it, then," Susan remarks. "But I bet your husband's mind is."

The so-far-silent Alastair Carlsberg bristles visibly. "What is that supposed to mean?" he demands.

Susan ignores him, and addresses her answer to Selina. "Your husband is a demon. Did you know?"

Selina narrows her eyes. "Of _course_ I know," she hisses, but softly. "And keep your voice down. It isn't common knowledge."

"I should imagine not," Susan says, before finally looking at Alastair. "What plane?" she asks, calmly.

"First Infernal," he answers. "Lowborn."

"Ah," Susan replies. "That explains it."

"Explains what?" Alastair demands.

"Why I didn't already know you were here. There are no other _high_ borns currently unaccounted for on this plane." And Susan turns back to Selina. "Did you bring him through?"

"No, not that it's any business of yours," Selina answers. "Alastair left home. Changed his name, and got himself bound in human form. All of this was before we met." She narrows her eyes. "And what do you mean by _'other highborns'?_ "

Susan smiles, having wondered if Selina would pick up on this. "We'll get to that," she says, intent on nothing of the sort. "How powerful are you?"

"Powerful?" Selina repeats. "What do you mean?"

On the surface, she sounds like she really has no idea what Susan means, but there's an edge to her words that suggests – to Susan, at least – that this is a facade. That she _does_ know.

Opting to play along for the moment, Susan holds up a hand, letting vibrant red light glow from it, filling the air with dancing shadows. Selina's eyes flicker just a little at the sight, although Alastair's go wide, which is certainly telling.

"Like that," Susan says, levelly. "Can you do that?"

"What business is it of yours?" Selina counters.

"Academic interest," Susan replies. "Plus I want to know how easy you're going to be to kill."

"How dare you?!" Alastair exclaims, stepping in front of his wife. "You think you can just march in here with a trio of extra-planars at your back and threaten us?"

Susan laughs. "Of course I can. I just did. And seeing as you still haven't answered my question… I think it's safe to say that you don't stand a chance…"

And she holds out her hands, a smile coming to her lips. " _Kill them all_ ," she says, in Dzy-an-thyl, and – with a roar from the acolytes – her three demon-bodyguards attack the Secret Police. They stay away from Selina, though. Susan had been very clear about this in advance.

No one kills her double. No one but Susan herself.

" _No!_ " Selina cries, in obvious horror, before throwing out her own hands and starting to chant in – of all things – _Latin_. The air fills with swirling, ice-blue light and Susan knows she'd be impressed, if she wasn't already well-aware that Selina isn't going to be able to match her, blow-for-blow.

Powerful, yes. _As_ powerful… no.

"Alastair, _run!_ " Selina shouts. "Get out of here!"

"I won't leave you!" he insists.

"Please!" Selina cries. "Alastair, _please!_ "

And she throws both hands forward, sending a burst of that vibrant, ice-blue light towards Susan. But all it takes is a raised hand of her own, and a smile, and the light dissipates all around her, like a wave breaking on the shore.

Susan can feel her whole body thrumming with power, and possibility, in a way it hasn't since the night she and the coven opened the planar gateway for Derek and his associates. She can do anything. Everything. She _is_ everything.

The words flow without her even having to think about it; the decision made on instinct alone. She's been studying one ritual in particular for days, waiting for the moment when she could finally perform it.

That moment is now. And, hands raised to the suddenly darkening sky, Susan Darby calls out the invocation to H'ygragagogoth, Herald of the Summer-Without-End.

People run. They run screaming. If they run fast enough, they might get out of range in time. Some will. Most… won't.

Selina Carlsberg stands firm, glowing, _glaring_ ; trying to blast Susan with her own power. But it isn't enough, and from the growing horror in her eyes, she knows it. At her side, Alastair is trying to pull her away, to make her run, but Selina won't budge.

In her case, there's no point. It's already too late.

And then, in the sky overhead, the planar walls are rent open, and cold, green light pours through.

And there is screaming. And blood. And death.

And it's _incredible_.

***

When the light fades; when silence falls and stillness returns, Susan Darby lowers her arms and _exhales_.

She feels higher than the sun. Her whole body is thrumming as though she's just had _the_ best sex of her life, and her blood is burning as though having the best sex of her life is _exactly_ what she wants right now.

Overhead, the planar rift has closed, and H'ygragagogoth is gone. Susan keeps staring upwards for a moment, as if raptured, and then she finally looks around.

The whole square is a scene of utter carnage. Blood and bodies litter the concrete – far more blood than before – and no one else is left standing.

No one but Selina Carlsberg.

It's clearly a close-run thing, though, and Selina falls down onto one knee as the light finally fades from her own palms. As she does, she scrambles over to her husband's fallen form, rolling him over onto his back and then crying out in horror when she realises that Alastair is dead.

"Murderer!" Selina howls, leaping back to her feet and advancing on Susan. "I should kill you right here!"

"You can try," Susan tells her, levelly. "But you won't succeed. There's only room for one of us in this world… and it's _me_."

"No!" Selina cries. " _No!_ "

She throws her hands forward, sending vibrant blue light bursting towards Susan, but Susan holds up her own palm once more, smiling as that light breaks harmlessly around her.

"It's over," she says. "It's over."

And it is.

***

When Susan makes it back to Strexcorp HQ, in the light of the setting sun, she still feels high as a kite. She's covered in blood – not a drop of it her own – and the demons at her back seem grateful for the chance to return to their own planes. She stalks into the building alone, getting alarmed looks from the employees who are working late, and heads straight up to Derek's office.

His eyes go wide when he sees her; a moment of concern followed by rather more awed understanding, and it's one of the most gratifying things Susan has ever seen.

"What happened?" he asks.

Susan smiles. "My double is dead. Along with quite a number of Night Valeans. And… her unexpected demon husband."

"He was a demon?"

"Yes. First Infernal Plane, but lowborn. He must have moved to Desert Bluffs a while back without anyone realising he was an outsider."

"I see. You're covered in blood."

"I invoked H'ygragagogoth."

Derek takes Susan's hands, looking positively delighted. "You did? Alone? What was it like?"

Susan's smile gets broader, and perhaps a little more delirious. " _Better than sex_ ," she answers. "Which, incidentally, we should have a lot of. _Right now_."

And she all but pounces on him. Derek gives a growl of pleasure as she does, and pulls her in close; wrapping her in and kissing her furiously hard. When the kiss breaks, he sweeps her up and turns them both, lifting her to sit on the edge of the desk, and Susan wraps her legs around his waist, holding on tight.

"Here?" Derek says, with a wicked grin.

"Yes," Susan answers. "Here. Here and _hard_. I feel like my blood is on fire and I _want you_."

"And you have me, Susan. You have me, the way no other human _or_ demon ever could."

They start pulling each other's clothes off; hands scrabbling over fastenings as they both work for more skin. And Derek certainly doesn't seem to mind the fact that Susan is still covered in blood: on the contrary, it clearly works for him.

She's going to have to remember that one.

He's inside her a moment later, letting her wrap her legs around his waist again, and Susan cries out in bliss, pulling his head against her chest and practically lifting herself off the desk as she urges him to move faster, _harder_.

" _Yes_ ," she growls. "Yes. Like that. I want to feel you for _days_."

"You'll feel me _forever_ ," he growls back; vibrant blue eyes wide with approval. "Just as I'll feel you. You're like no one else in the planarverse."

He picks her up, turning to drop them both down on the floor so that he can slam into her, over and over, kissing her in between. The attention is everything Susan needs right now, and she finds herself digging her fingernails into his back, urging him on. And from his renewed growl of pleasure, Derek likes that; head dipping to bite her on the neck.

" _Yes!_ " Susan howls in response. "Don't stop, don't stop!"

And he doesn't, riding her roughly whilst they still have their hands all over each other, and when he finally comes, it's the last push Susan needs. She screams unashamedly as her climax blazes through her, hot and sharp and gloriously overwhelming, and she's gasping hard as the waves start to fade. Derek collapses against her, curled against her chest, and she keeps hold of him, stroking through his hair.

"Oh, that was good," she breathes.

"I try," Derek answers, a smile in his voice, and then his tone becomes more serious. "You really are amazing. I'm so lucky to have found you."

"I believe I was the one who found you," Susan points out.

"That you did," Derek concedes. "It was quite a day. I thought I'd stumbled upon an easily-corruptible human, in over their head, but I quickly realised you were nothing of the sort."

He lifts his head now, meeting her eyes, and there's a serious look in them to match his voice. "You're amazing. And I love you."

Susan actually stares at him in surprise. She'd bet all the money in the world that Derek has never said that to anyone before, and nevertheless, she knows he means it.

"I love you too," she replies, and she means it as well. "And together… we'll bend the world to our will."

"Yes," he agrees, with a purr of pleasure. "Oh yes. Together… we'll be unstoppable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and yes, before anyone worries, I will be picking up Steve's unexpected family backstory at some point. Because _yikes_ , I should have seen that coming!
> 
> Catch you all soon for the next chapter of however many this one ends up being! We remember how I'm not supposed to try to work that out in advance, yes..?
> 
> ;-)


	4. Family, Duty, Honour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...aaaaand I'm finally back with this one. My apologies for the slowness of things, dear readers. Life keeps getting in the way!
> 
> This next chapter is decidedly odd. It's very much a 'snapshots in the life of' chapter, which covers nigh-on thirty years and is designed to send you on a rollercoaster of confusion where your feelings about Susan (and Derek) are concerned.
> 
> I hope it works!

**September 1953**

The winds of autumn bring with them the end of the War of the Bloodstones.

When it comes, it comes suddenly, and swiftly, and it's a strangely mixed victory. The last of the dissidents in Desert Bluffs sink under the control of the Bloodstone, cutting ties with their allies over in Night Vale and accepting Strexcorp's rule at last. The office of the mayor even announces that – whilst the position will remain intact – all key decisions will be run via the company from now on.

But it's a different story in Night Vale. One moment, it looks as though the people there are slipping under too, and the next, word comes that they've somehow managed to bury their own Bloodstone. And, without access to the sun, that Bloodstone quickly goes dormant, its song fading to silence, and a sudden, sharp rainstorm quickly seeing to the lingering blood.

"It gets worse," Lilith explains, at the latest meeting. "There's some sort of _aura_ protecting the town. We don't know what's causing it or why, but whenever our people try to get close to Night Vale now, something always happens to deter them. It's as if the place is under some kind of protective invocation, but it's one we can't identify or pin down."

"So you're saying we can't launch a second attack against them?" Susan says, darkly.

"I'm afraid so," Lilith answers.

But Susan isn't willing to simply accept that. "What about if I go?" she pushes. "I'm the most powerful human alive. There's no way they can keep me out."

"Most likely not," Lilith replies, a careful edge to her tone. "But you would likely have to go alone, without backup, and we'd have no way to rescue you should things go awry."

Susan sighs. She does not _need_ backup. But… it's petulant to just say it, so she doesn't. "So what, then?" she asks, instead, now looking pointedly at Derek. "We just give up?"

"Absolutely not," he replies, smoothly. "We merely bide our time. We consolidate our power here, and we grow Strexcorp into an unstoppable force. And then, when we have a better understanding of what is protecting Night Vale… we take it out, and that inevitable victory will be all the sweeter for the waiting. For now, we have Desert Bluffs firmly in our grasp, and there is a great deal of work to be done. The company has scope to expand massively. To make it so that nigh-on everyone in this city works for us. With a power-base like that… we'll be unstoppable."

It does have a nice ring to it, it's true. Susan mellows a little, even though the thought of Night Vale having _defied them_ still doesn't sit well with her. "The coven too," she adds. "We want to strengthen ties with the Joyous Congregation. No doubt there are others with great potential just waiting to be recruited."

"Then it's settled," Derek says. "Desert Bluffs is ours. Let's make sure it stays that way…"

***

**April 1954**

The next few months pass in a blur, and it's true to say that life is good.

Between the ever-growing Strexcorp, and the swathe of new recruits joining the Coven of the Sun, Susan is never bored. And it's just so liberating to be able to be completely honest about her powers, about her allegiances, about what she wants. She's had to hide some of it up until now, to some extent, but it isn't a problem anymore. With the song of the Bloodstone in their ears, the people of Desert Bluffs are just _so_ accepting of their new, corporate overlords, and those of them who didn't worship the Smiling God before all do now.

Of course, there are tiny pockets of resistance here and there. It's inevitable. The power of the Bloodstone is intense, but not absolute, and every once in a while, someone will slip out of its control.

But that's OK. They're usually easy to spot, and to deal with. Generally, Derek sends a squad of enforcers, and – on occasion – Susan and some of her coven go instead.

She likes that. She's not one for hand-to-hand combat, but some of the others are and – with her power as backup – they're able to take down Strexcorp's enemies with ease.

And it's _fun_. Fun to take on the challenge. Fun to _win_. Fun to stagger home afterwards, elated and triumphant, and leap on Derek. Or encourage him to leap on her.

One such evening in the spring of 1954 sees Susan drop back on their bed – in the very attractive apartment she now shares with Derek – exhausted and sated and beaming like the sun.

"Now I feel better," she breathes.

He curls in over her, smiling too. "I should hope so," he replies. "You're _irresistible_ when you're like this." A beat, and a brighter smile. "Well. Even more irresistible than usual."

"That's why you love me," she says.

"It's one reason. One of many. I adore you, Susan… and I will make you the god-queen of Strexcorp if you let me."

Her eyes sparkle with pleasure at this, and she traces fingertips down Derek's cheek. "I was under the impression that I already was," she says, wickedly.

"Almost," he counters. "But to seal the deal… you really would need to be married to the god-king."

Something about that makes the whole world stop, and Susan stares up at Derek, feeling a sudden, unbidden, _hopeful_ apprehension in her chest. "Ask me properly," she whispers.

He cups her jaw gently, and meets her eyes. "Susan Darby," he says. "Will you marry me?"

It's the strangest thing, to hear those words. Susan has long since stopped thinking of herself as the marrying kind. Not like Mabel, with her pretty dress and impeccable guests, and her oh-so-boring husband. It's not that Susan is opposed to the idea – she isn't – but simply that it's always felt like something that happens to other people, and not to her. And even having been together with Derek for several months now, the thought hasn't really crossed her mind, even as some distant hypothetical.

And yet, as Susan hears the words, she suddenly understands how much she wants it. Perhaps it's because, in Derek, she sees someone worthy to call her partner. Someone whose mindset is so well-aligned to hers. Someone… she genuinely does love.

"Yes," she replies. "Yes, Derek, I will."

He smiles again, and kisses her, and Susan wraps her arms up around him, holding on tight. "It will be the wedding of the century," he promises, as the kiss breaks. "I can't wait to tell the rest of the board."

And Susan smiles too, her eyes wicked again. "I can't wait to tell my sister."

Derek's right. Some victories are so much sweeter if you have to wait for them.

***

**June 1954**

Susan Darby is twenty-three when she marries Derek Hartley.

He's true to his word about it being the marriage of the century. The whole city comes to a halt for the big day – June 15th, close enough to the summer solstice without overlapping with it – and all of Strexcorp turns out to celebrate the union of their CEO with the leader of the Coven of the Sun.

It's a glorious day. The sun starts shining on June 12th and doesn't set again until June 18th – no doubt the rest of the coven have had a hand in this – and Susan feels truly _radiant_ as she and Derek make their vows, and are finally married in that ceaseless glow.

Her family are all there: both her parents, and Mabel, and even the illustrious George Smyth, of the New York Smyths. Mabel is clearly trying not to sulk the whole way through, but it's obvious that she's not happy. After all… Susan has finally outdone her, without even trying, and the best part is that Susan finds she doesn't even care.

Not really. Not when the day itself is far more important. She's married to Derek, and the next chapter of her life looks set to be an amazing one.

What's even better is that she and Derek have already had a careful discussion about the nature of things going forward, and it didn't take long to establish that both of them were in favour of maintaining an open relationship. It's pretty much essential, given the coven's regular rituals, and given Derek's fondness for seducing the more submissive men within the coven whenever he gets the chance.

Not that Susan minds. It's _very_ enjoyable to watch. Especially when he makes them scream.

Tradition being tradition, she and Derek spend their actual wedding night alone. The following day, the Strexcorp Management Board and the founding members of the Coven of the Sun get together for a private celebration of their own, which lasts almost a day and a half.

It's… quite an experience. By now, this is no surprise, but it culminates in something not one of them expected. Not even Susan.

The ten of them perform a joint ritual of acclamation to the Smiling God. This in itself is not unusual – they've done it many times before, and it's a ritual Susan often uses to close coven events – but, in the midst of it, the sun still glowing overhead seems to brighten, and Susan feels herself hit by a wall of power and light.

"What _is_ this?!" she hears Jessalyn gasp, as the radiance overwhelms Susan's whole form.

"It's the Summer-Without-End," Susan manages to reply, aware that her own voice is resonating; that the power and _potential_ in her blood is flaring like nothing before. "Don't break the circle…"

And then, unblinking, unafraid, she raises her eyes to the sky.

" _I invoke you again, Radiant and Most Joyful One_ ," Susan calls out, in Dzy-an-thyl, feeling a breathless euphoria overtake her. " _I am your acolyte on this mortal plane; your voice in the desert. I ask only for your blessing, to give me strength, so that one day I may see the Summer-Without-End come to pass_."

The sky itself flashes bright, and – for a fleeting instant – Susan sees the heavens fill with a spiral of light. The sight of it is almost overwhelming and yet, at the same time, she's never seen anything so wonderful, or so welcome.

And then the light fades, returning to its normal levels, save for a single beam still shining down in front of Susan: a beam that now has a single object held within it, floating there as if suspended by some unknown power.

It's a dagger, hued in gold, with a broad, straight blade and a curved, spiralling hilt. There's a stylised sun carved into the point where the two meet; one very similar in design to the pendant Susan wears for her rituals, and she smiles when she sees it, understanding at once. Reaching out, she closes her hand around the hilt and, as she does, the light fades, letting her take the beautiful weapon from it.

All around her, she can feel the others staring.

"A gift from the Smiling God," Derek breathes, sounding genuinely awed.

"Yes," Susan says, still staring at the dagger in awe. "A gift… and a promise."

And one she will see fulfilled: the Smiling God's influence growing and growing until all the world knows its radiance and joy.

Until they _believe_.

***

**October 1971**

Susan Hartley is forty when she finds out she's pregnant.

Seventeen years have passed, in the blink of an eye. Except not, obviously, because they have been seventeen full and productive years; seventeen years in which Strexcorp's power base in Desert Bluffs has become unshakeable, and the Coven of the Sun has become a true force to be reckoned with.

They still haven't made another move on Night Vale. That part bothers Susan from time to time, when she remembers, but it's ceased to be such a point of contention. Night Vale is just one little town, after all.

In the intervening seventeen years, much has still happened. The other four members of the Management Board have married the other four founding members of the Coven of the Sun, which doesn't surprise Susan in the slightest. The marriage of Lilith and Marcela is perhaps the most significant, given that it's the first same-sex marriage in Desert Bluffs, but Strexcorp has always been so progressive that any detractors are few and far between. And short-lived.

By now, Susan and Derek live in a lovely purpose-built manor house in the suburbs of the town, complete with its own top-notch summoning hall. Both of them spend a fair amount of time in there – sometimes with other members of the coven, or the board – and the high-level warding allows for some _very_ complex rituals.

And then, one day in the autumn, Susan makes an unexpected discovery. Something she wasn't prepared for. Something… that will change _everything_.

"Can we talk?" she says to Derek, that evening, as the two of them are sitting in their living room after dinner. And Susan knows, as she speaks, that there's something very telling about her tone, and if she was with anyone else right now she wouldn't be happy about that. But… it's different if it's Derek.

"Of course," he replies, moving to sit beside her. "What is it?"

"I… have news," Susan says. "I… so, to cut a long story short, I went to see a doctor today."

Concern fills Derek's expression at once, and he pulls her in a little closer. "Are you all right?"

Susan still isn't sure how to say this next part, so she just… says it. "Yes. I'm all right. I'm pregnant."

She genuinely has no idea how her husband is going to react to this. They've never really talked about having children, and given that Susan herself is now forty, she'd started to assume it would never happen. And she'd been OK with that. And he'd seemingly been OK with that. And now…

Derek stares at her, clearly stunned. "You are?" he breathes. "Is… is it mine?"

There's the strangest little wobble of hope in his tone that breaks Susan just slightly. Just slightly. Not that she'd ever admit that to anyone. "Yes," she answers. "You know that most of the other people I'm with tend to be women, and when they aren't… I'm careful. I'm always careful. The baby's yours, Derek."

He stares for another moment, and then he smiles, pulling her in and kissing her. "Are you pleased?" he asks. "Because… I know I am."

She smiles too. "Yes. Yes, I am. I was a bit shocked at first, and then I wasn't sure what you'd think. We haven't exactly talked about it much."

"I know," he replies. "But… I want to do this. With you. To… raise our child." There's genuine awe in his voice as he speaks, and it goes a long way towards reassuring Susan that this is the right thing to do.

"The baby… they'll be half-demon," she says, as the reality of _that_ dawns on her as well. "How does that work?"

"Mostly the same as usual," Derek tells her. "The pregnancy should go the same way as a normal, human pregnancy would, and the baby will – physically, at least – be human. But they'll have demon-blood. They'll be stronger, and probably longer-lived."

Susan nods. "I see," she says, feeling reassured by this. "And I shouldn't expect any… complications?"

He takes her hands, meeting her eyes. "No," he replies, softly. "Both you and our baby will be just fine."

And that's when she knows for sure. She wants this. He wants this. _They_ want this.

The Hartleys are having a baby.

***

**July 1972**

Susan Hartley is forty-one when she gives birth to a daughter.

She's due in mid-summer – appropriate, of course, for the child who will be the de-facto Heir of Strexcorp – and nine days late when she finally, finally goes into labour.

It's a long process, and not exactly easy for everyone concerned. Derek manages not to lose his cool despite all of the things Susan calls him in the midst of the experience, and he's somehow able to defuse the situation that arises when Susan – very much losing _her_ cool – makes all of the medical staff levitate and stick to the ceiling during a particularly intense bout of contractions.

And then, late in the day, as the fingertips of sunset are filtering in through the hospital room window, the sudden cry of a newborn child finally cuts the air for the first time.

And the Hartleys have a baby daughter.

Before long, she's curled up in Susan's arms, swathed in white blankets and making soft, murbling noises whilst both of her parents stare at her.

"She's beautiful," Derek whispers. "Just like her mother."

He strokes a gentle fingertip down his newborn daughter's cheek, and she promptly reaches up, grabbing hold of it and holding on tight.

Susan laughs, exhausted but amused. "A definite daddy's girl, though," she adds. "And she has your eyes."

She really does, too: bright, vibrant, ethereal blue; the only thing that hints at the secret in her blood. Susan can't stop staring at her; at this perfect, tiny person, wondering what she'll become.

"Are you certain on her name?" Derek asks. They hadn't been able to decide on one for definite, given that they didn't know whether they were having a boy or a girl. But they've had a choice made in either case, for some time.

Susan nods. "Yes, I think so, if you are too."

"Oh yes," he agrees, and smiles. "Lauren."

And it's settled.

Lauren Hartley, Heir of Strexcorp.

***

**February 1974**

By midway through the following year, Jessalyn Outteridge is also pregnant, and Susan can't help thinking that she might have started a trend. But it isn't a long-lived one, given that none of the other members of the coven follow suit, although in some ways this isn't wholly a surprise, considering that Marcela – being married to another woman – would need outside help, and Alison's favourite thing about children is getting to give them back when they start to cry.

Jessalyn and Aidan's baby – a son named Callum – is born in the winter, and Lauren – now almost eighteen months old – clearly thinks he's the most fascinating thing in the world. And whenever they all get together – which is often, given how close the two couples are – Lauren's very favourite thing to do is to sit and stare at baby Callum until none of the parents are looking, and then start poking him to see what he'll do.

And then to insist she did no such thing when Susan tells her off.

"Those two are going to be quite a handful when they grow up," Jessalyn remarks, wryly, as she lifts Callum out of Lauren's reach.

"Those two are quite a handful _now_ ," Susan points out, with a smile. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, given that they're _our_ children."

"Touché," Jessalyn concedes. "Are you and Derek thinking of having a second one?"

"We've mentioned it once or twice," Susan replies. "I don't know. I didn't expect to enjoy motherhood quite so much and I didn't have to take too long off from running the coven so… maybe." And then she grins. "Assuming I can pry him off your husband for long enough," she adds, amused. "How much longer do you think they're going to be, anyway?"

Jessalyn smirks. "You know Aidan. He's very… _resilient_. It's probably for the best that we can't hear the screams…"

"Especially as we don't want them corrupting young minds!" Susan points out, which gets her a very flat look from the other woman.

"Susan. Seriously. There are _our_ children. They're going to end up as bad as we are."

Well. Time will prove her half-right.

***

**November 1974**

Susan Hartley is forty-three when she gives birth to her second daughter.

She falls pregnant again only a few months after the birth of Callum Outteridge, and once again Derek is just as delighted by the news. Their second child – another daughter – is born shortly before Callum's first birthday.

It goes rather more smoothly than Lauren's birth, and Susan manages not to hex anyone this time. And when it's all over, and Susan is finally lying with her new daughter in her arms, Derek finally brings Lauren in to meet her.

By now, Lauren is almost two and a half, and _very_ good at making herself the centre of attention. Susan has explained to her that she's going to have a baby brother or sister, but she's still not sure how Lauren is going to react to meeting the sibling in question.

Derek carries Lauren in, letting her sit on the bed at Susan's side, and Susan pulls back the blankets around the baby a little, so Lauren can see.

"Here she is, Lauren," Susan says, softly. "This is your baby sister. Her name is Naomi."

Lauren stares. "N'yomi," she tries. " _N'yomi_. She's all wrinkly."

"That's because she's new."

Lauren stares some more, clearly considering the situation very carefully, and then reaches out to try poking her sister without the slightest air of guilt. Susan gently intercepts the attempted poke, and Lauren pouts.

"Why's she got no hair?"

"She's got some hair. She's blonde, like me."

"I have black hair like Daddy."

"That's right, sweetie," Susan says, exchanging a wry look with Derek. "Are you going to help me take care of your new little sister?"

Lauren seems to give this some thought. "Will she cry?"

"Sometimes, yes. She'll cry less if you don't poke her."

"Oh," Lauren says, sounding rather put-out by this. "Can we take her to the park?"

"Soon, yes," Susan promises.

"OK. Can she go on the slide?"

"Not until she's bigger."

"Oh. Can _I_ go on the slide?"

"Of course, sweetie."

Lauren leans in close to Naomi again, and Susan is ready to intercept another attempted poke, except that this time Lauren just smooths the blanket down a little and stares at her sister some more.

"Can I tell my friends about her?"

"Oh yes," Derek says, patting Lauren on the back, and Lauren beams.

"Hooray! I'm going to be the bestest and most amazingest big sister _ever_."

That's definitely a good sign. Susan smiles up at Derek, and then – when Lauren is distracted by staring at Naomi again – she meets his eyes. "You can feel it too?" she asks, softly.

Derek nods. "Undeniably," he agrees. "The raw power radiating off her is impossible to miss."

There's no question of it. Naomi is only a few hours old, and yet Susan can sense the way the planes themselves seem to flicker around her, heavy with potential.

Yes. Oh yes. Lauren takes after her father. And Naomi… it looks very much like Naomi is going to take after her mother.

The Heir of Strexcorp, and the Heir of the Coven of the Sun.

It's like the universe plans these things.

***

**December 1979**

It's five years before the last of the Management Board children are born.

As predicted, Nina Belmonte finally decides to become a mother, though it's something of a surprise when she and Demetrio learn they're expecting twins.

Twins are _magic_ , after all. And, appropriately enough, the identical girls named Zara and Tamsen are born on the Winter Solstice, shortly after dawn, as if they herald the coming of a new light. The founding members of the coven and the Management Board celebrate extensively, once Nina has recovered enough to join them, and Susan can't help thinking she needs to keep an eye on those two, because there's clearly something special about them.

***

**January 1980**

It's late one evening in the new year. 1980. How did it get to be 1980 so fast?

After a very enjoyable dinner party, the rest of the board and their partners – and, in some cases, their children – have headed off home, and Susan has finally managed to get Lauren and Naomi to go to bed. Lauren is now seven and a half, but still alarmingly fond of poking Callum whenever he's not looking. The only mercy seems to be that she's now a little distracted by Zara and Tamsen, who she clearly finds quite fascinating.

And Naomi, who is five, is much more interested in playing with Callum. Or reading books to him. Her favourite book right now is called "Behold the Mighty Sun" and she practically knows it by heart.

"We have quite the extended family, don't we?" Derek remarks, with a smile, as they're finally able to settle in the living room.

"We really do," Susan agrees. "I can't wait for them to get older, so we can start teaching them summoning. Naomi's going to be a natural."

"I don't doubt it," Derek says. "I just hope we can get Lauren to show some interest as well."

"Oh, she will," Susan replies. "If nothing else, she will when Naomi does. She's very competitive." A wry grin. "She gets _that_ from her father."

Derek smiles, and gives an offhand shrug. "I like to win."

"That makes two of us," Susan points out.

At this point, they're interrupted by the sound of knocking at the front door, and – a moment later – the door to the living room opens and one of their personal enforcers looks in.

"Forgive the intrusion, sir, ma'am, but Mr Carver is here."

"Ah, good, send him through," Derek answers.

The enforcer withdraws, and seconds later a man walks into the room; a man named Terry Carver. He's worked for Strexcorp all his adult life but, since last summer, he's been serving primarily as Derek's fixer.

He's astonishing with a blade. Susan has seen him fight, more than once, and it's clear why Derek likes having him around. Well, that… and the fact that he's really very easy on the eye. And surprisingly strong-willed, which means that Derek gets a kick whenever he's especially obedient.

"Terry," Derek says, warmly. "I didn't expect to see you so late. Please, join us."

"Thank you, sir," Terry replies, and settles in the couch opposite the two of them. "I hope you don't mind the intrusion, but I thought it best to bring this to you directly."

"Go on," Derek tells him.

"That dissident cell you asked me to look into?" Terry says. "It's bigger than we thought. There appear to be three separate groups, working together. We may need to take more drastic action."

This clearly piques Derek's interest, which is no surprise. Much as he enjoys order, efficiency and productivity, he _also_ enjoys having his will enforced at knifepoint. Bloodily, if at all possible.

It really is quite delicious.

"I see," Derek replies. "You have something in mind?"

Terry leans in closer, a hint of a smile on his face. "A three-pronged attack. Two teams of enforcers to go after two of the groups… and me to go after the third."

"Alone?" Derek says, with an arched brow and a little smile of his own.

"Yes," Terry answers. "It's cleaner that way. I'll go after what I think is the primary cell. If I can take any of them alive… I will."

Derek nods. "Make the arrangements. I want a full report as soon as it's done."

"You'll have it, sir. We'll move first thing in the morning."

"Excellent. Good luck, my boy."

"Thank you, sir," Terry says, and rises to his feet once more. "I'll get to it immediately." And he gives Susan a nod. "Mrs Hartley."

"Terry," she replies, with a nod of her own, smiling rather broadly as her husband's fixer withdraws from the room, shutting the door behind him.

When they're alone, she turns to Derek. "So," she says, still smiling. "How long have you been having sex with him?"

Derek looks unashamed. "Only once so far," he answers. "But it was worth the wait. And it's a good thing we're not in that old building we used as HQ right back at the start… you remember it?"

Susan grins some more. "The walls weren't exactly thick…" she says, fondly. "Though I wouldn't have thought Terry was the loud kind."

"He isn't… to start off with," Derek replies, and Susan turns, climbing up onto his lap and resting her arms on his shoulders. "You just have to apply the right… _encouragement_."

Why Derek talking about his conquests works so well for Susan, she's never been sure, but it _really_ does.

"What kind of encouragement?" she pushes, wickedly.

Derek pulls her in a little closer, so they're almost nose-to-nose. "Well, I found kissing his brains out and then slamming him down over my desk to be _very_ effective," he says, just as wickedly.

"And that provoked the screaming?"

"Oh, no, that alone merely provoked some very unexpected whimpering. The screaming only came when I found _just_ the right angle…"

Susan kisses him at that, feeling heat flare in her blood. "Take me to bed," she growls. " _Right now_."

And Derek smiles. "Anything for you," he replies.

And obliges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, a) Derek is a bad, bad man, and b) Susan is a bad, bad woman. Also, c) two-year-old Lauren is alarmingly cute. And just alarming!
> 
> Catch you all soon, dear readers! :-)


	5. Growing Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reports of my ascension to a higher plane of existence have been greatly exaggerated! And... I'm back, with yet another apology for my continued slowness. Life continues to be rather hectic, and then there's the part where I'm also trying to write a novel, so switching between that and two fics (this and the kinky one) means everything is going too slow! Not badly, though. Not badly at all...
> 
> For now, have another rather varied chapter of this one, in which you finally get teenage Lauren and Naomi, and then a jump that finally brings the first overlap with A Song of Blood and Sunlight.
> 
> Also, this chapter is lovingly dedicated to Part 3 of _The Mudstone Abyss_ , and to my darling boy finally getting a plot arc that doesn't require me to retreat to my emotional support bunker for weeks afterwards!

**March 1989**

Extensive experience with demons proves invaluable to Susan when her two daughters hit adolescence.

It's a pretty turbulent part of their lives. By early spring in 1989, Lauren is sixteen and _very_ good at acting like an angel whenever her father is around, and _very_ good at sneaking off to see boys whenever he isn't around. Naomi, meanwhile, is fourteen and desperately sullen _all_ of the time.

Or, that's how it feels to Susan. Unlike Lauren, Naomi does not feel the need to moderate her behaviour when her father – or anyone else, for that matter – is around. She does, however, feel the need to wear nothing but black. Especially when it comes to eyeliner.

Susan is more than a little concerned that the young woman's bedroom might be full of notebooks containing _angsty poetry_ , and that really would be too much. The one saving grace is that Naomi is starting to learn how to summon things, and she's _very_ good at it.

She likes it, too. Lauren has minimal interest and only really does it to placate her mother, but Naomi needs no encouragement. Her connection to the planes is sharp and strong and it never takes her long to master new techniques.

If anything, she's moving a little fast.

And now it's one evening in the spring, and Lauren has spent all of dinner trying to persuade her parents to let her go to the Festival of H'ygragagogoth later in the month. It's an annual Strexcorp tradition and one of the highlights of the year. And, whilst it's good that Lauren is showing an interest in the summoning side of things, for once, there are certain… issues when it comes to this particular event.

" _No_ , Lauren," Susan says, flatly, when Lauren brings up the question for what feels like the hundredth time, as they're finishing dessert.

"But I'm sixteen, Mom," Lauren retorts. "I'm not a kid anymore. And if you want me to be a part of Strexcorp, you should start letting me join in."

Susan exchanges a look with Derek. The Festival of H'ygragagogoth is a strictly eighteen-plus event, on account of the fact that the intense post-summoning high inevitably leads to a large amount of _adult behaviour_ on the part of the attendees.

" _No_ , Lauren," Susan repeats. "You may not be a kid anymore, but you're not an adult yet, either."

"Yeah, Lauren, you can't go to the company orgy," Naomi cuts in.

" _Naomi_ ," Susan says. "That is no way to talk about an _important religious event_."

"Well, OK, but it kinda _is_ the company orgy," Naomi pushes. "I mean, that's what you all do there, right? Cal said that it is."

"Callum Outteridge should be more careful about repeating the things his father tells him," Derek remarks, pointedly.

"Doesn't mean he's wrong," Naomi murmurs.

" _Naomi_ ," Derek says, even more pointedly. "Drop it."

Naomi scowls at him and goes back to pushing the remnants of her food around her plate with her fork, sullenly.

Derek sighs. "Lauren, honey, I know you want to be more involved in things, and that's good, but the Festival of H'ygragagogoth is not a place for a sixteen-year-old."

"But, _Dad_ , Justin Jones asked me to go with him, and he's nineteen, so he can totally keep an eye on me."

"Lauren Hartley, you are not going!" Derek exclaims. "And you shouldn't be hanging around with a boy that old."

Lauren pushes her chair back sharply. "At least _he_ appreciates me!" she exclaims, and stalks off without another word, slamming the door as she goes.

Susan rubs a hand over her forehead. "Smiling God, give me strength," she says.

"Anyway," Naomi says, still sullenly, and not looking up, "you're one to talk about hanging around with someone the wrong age."

"And what is that supposed to mean, young lady?" Derek asks, whilst Susan feels her stomach sink, because there are certain conversations they haven't had with either of their daughters yet.

"I've seen your wedding photos," Naomi replies. "You looked nearly double Mom's age at the time. 'Course, you _still_ look like that, so… don't know what's going on _there_ …"

"Naomi," Derek says, flatly, "go to your room."

Naomi glowers at him, indignant and clearly taken aback, but she opts not to argue. "Fine," she says. "Fine. Whatever."

And she pushes her chair back just as sharply as Lauren did, getting up and stalking out.

When the two of them are alone, Susan looks over at Derek. "We're going to have to tell them," she points out.

He nods. "I know. To be honest, it will probably help at this point. Maybe we should have done it sooner."

"Maybe," Susan agrees. "We should do it soon. Once they've both calmed down."

Derek gives a wry smile. "Were you this difficult when you were a teenager?" he asks.

Susan manages a smile of her own. "I was worse," she says, easily. "It's probably a good thing I didn't even find out I had powers until I was fifteen, or I'd probably have killed Mabel."

"That would have been unfortunate," Derek replies, in a tone that suggests he thinks the exact opposite.

There's an odd little pause, and then Susan leans closer to him, taking his hand. "What is it?" she asks, softly. "Something's bothering you."

Derek looks down, and sighs. "Terry Carver," he replies.

Now Susan gives him a knowing look. She's well-aware that, though Derek and Terry's working relationship is good, nothing intimate has happened between them in some time, and that Derek rather wishes the opposite were true.

"I assume he's still keeping you at arm's length?"

"That isn't the problem," Derek replies. "That much, I can work with. But this is far more serious. He went dissident."

Susan can't stop herself raising her eyebrows in surprise. "Dissident? Terry Carver?"

Derek nods. "Yes. Believe me, I was shocked as well. He's been one of my most loyal people for years, and then yesterday he was caught with two others, trying to destroy the Bloodstone."

"He'd slipped out of its control?" Susan asks, stunned. This sort of thing happens every now and then, but somehow she's never thought it would ever happen with someone like Terry Carver, who lives and breathes Strexcorp every single day.

"He did," Derek answers. "He'd been lucid for weeks, and kept it hidden. I never knew. _I never knew_ , Susan."

"But your people caught him," Susan points out. "Strexcorp isn't just you. It's an entire corporate machine. And it clearly worked."

"It did," Derek concedes. "The Bloodstone was undamaged, and all three dissidents were taken into custody."

"And Terry? Did you have him killed?"

Derek shakes his head, and Susan finds herself both surprised and not surprised all at once. "No. I thought about it. He certainly deserved it. The other two were killed once they'd been questioned, but Terry… I sent Terry for re-education."

"I _see_ ," Susan replies. "He's still there?"

"Yes. For at least a week. The process is effective but I need to be sure."

"You plan on taking him back?"

"I do. He's an extremely talented fixer. And under interrogation he gave up the locations of two dissident cells. I plan on sending him after them once his loyalty issues have been dealt with."

"You really are _delightfully_ wicked," Susan says, with a sudden grin.

Derek gives a modest shrug. "I know. But I was upset. I do not enjoy being betrayed, especially by those I trust the most. I'll need to get it out of my system before he comes back to work. I don't want him thinking anything is amiss."

"Go and participate in his re-education," Susan suggests. "Even just for a couple of hours. It will make you feel much better."

"Very true," Derek agrees. "I suppose I should. And at least I have the Festival of H'ygragagogoth to look forward to. Because I _am_ old enough to go to it."

"So am I," Susan replies, grinning. "Of course, no one's asked me to go with them, yet…"

Derek grins too. "You could go with me, if you like," he says, playing along. "It will be so much fun. And apparently the most powerful human in the world is leading the rites…"

"Is she now?" Susan says, a sparkle in her eye. "Well, goodness, I wouldn't want to miss that…"

She leans in, about to kiss Derek, when all of a sudden the door bursts open and Naomi comes stalking in. Susan has just long enough to process that there's a very large book in Naomi's hands, right before Naomi slams it down on the table at the far end; open on a very familiar page.

Derek curses under his breath in Dzy-an-thyl. And it takes a lot to get him to do that.

"So when were you planning on telling me you're a damn demon?!" Naomi exclaims, looking equal parts enraged and terrified.

"Naomi," Susan starts out. "Just take a breath."

"I don't want a breath," Naomi retorts. "I want some damned answers!"

Derek stares pointedly at the book, which is his fully unabridged copy of the Planar Lexicon. The demonic who's-who. Abridged copies are common enough, but one like this contains certain secrets most people don't know about.

Such as… the quintet of demons from the First Infernal Plane famous for their loyalty to the Smiling God, and their obsession with the human plane. Demons who went on to found a company on said plane, but registered under the laws of their realm of origin.

Demons who are extremely old, and extremely long-lived, and who wouldn't appear to age if bound in human form.

"You've been in my office," Derek says. "You know it's out of bounds."

"Because it's full of information about your secret demon identity!" Naomi exclaims. "Does Mom know?!"

"Sweetie, I'm the one who summoned him," Susan replies. "I summoned all five of them."

Naomi stares, clearly not prepared for this. Clearly having thought it was all her father's doing. "You _what?!_ "

Susan rises to her feet, eyes on her younger daughter. "You know how powerful I am," she says, not bragging, just stating a fact. "I met your father when I was experimenting with astral projection, and we quickly realised we had similar goals. Similar desires. So we banded together, his people and my people, and I opened the gateway to bring the Management Board to our world, and then bound them in human form. It limits their abilities somewhat, but allows them to exist here indefinitely. And then we founded Strexcorp, and took over Desert Bluffs."

"Why?" Naomi demands, sharply.

"To further the interests of the Smiling God," Susan replies. "And… because we _could_."

"We made this town strong," Derek adds, softly. "We made Strexcorp strong. We created an unshakeable power base for ourselves _and_ our children."

"And that's a point," Naomi goes on, now looking very alarmed again. "Lauren and me. And Callum and the twins. We're all… what? Half-demon?"

Derek nods. "Yes. Half-highborn demon, to be precise."

"Which means… what, exactly? Can we turn into… into _that?_ " Naomi jabs at the book, where there's a drawing of Derek and the others in their true forms. And, despite everything, Susan can't help but feel a little nostalgic at the sight. Much as she loves Derek in human form, she does miss the wings…

"No," Derek replies. "Physically, you're human. But you have demon blood, which makes you more powerful, and means you'll probably live past a hundred without trying. You're welcome, by the way."

Naomi scowls. "You should have told us."

Susan sighs. "Yes, we should. By now, at least. And I'm sorry. But given the way things are… you're angry _all_ the time, and Lauren… Lauren's _Lauren_. So we decided to leave it a little longer."

There's an awkward pause, and then Naomi folds her arms. "So now what?"

"Now we'd better tell Lauren," Susan points out.

"No need," comes a chipper voice from the doorway, and Lauren herself paces in. "I was listening to every word. I heard Naomi stomp off down here and figured I should go find out why. So we're really half-demon?"

From the tone in her voice, she's a lot happier about the news than Naomi is.

"That's right," Derek answers. "I'm a highborn demon from the First Infernal Plane."

Lauren folds her arms. "And Mom?"

"Oh, I'm one hundred percent human," Susan replies, with a smile.

"Even with all those powers you have?"

" _Especially_ with all these powers I have."

"You need to keep it a secret," Derek says, pointedly. "Only the members of the five families know about it, but I don't think Callum has been told yet, and the Belmonte twins are still too little. And _you_ , young lady," he adds, looking at Naomi, "you stay out of my office."

"Why, do you have any more major revelations hidden away up there?" Naomi retorts.

Derek sighs. "One day you'll understand all of this," he says.

Susan finds herself suddenly hoping that he's right.

***

**April 1998**

It's almost a decade later.

In the intervening years, things have been stable, and productive. Lauren and Naomi are now both grown up, and certainly less volatile, although the pair of them can still be quite a handful at times. Lauren especially.

And now, under a moonlit sky heavy with the warmth of mid-spring, the Hartleys are hosting one of their parties. It's something they've done more and more as the years have progressed: parties for their supporters, for their managers, for their rising stars.

It's the latter that's tonight's theme, and Susan knows Derek is most fond of these particular events. There's so much raw potential in the air, and he rarely comes out of one without having earmarked at least a couple of people for key promotions.

The party is in full-swing when Susan manages to extricate herself from a conversation and move over to where Derek is standing, at the edge of the main ballroom, looking out at the crowd. And… at one person in particular.

Susan takes her husband's arm. "So," she says, leadingly, "who is he?"

Derek keeps staring in the same direction. "Hmmm?" he says, as if he _doesn't_ know precisely what she's talking about. Which means whoever it is must be significant.

"That young man you can't take your eyes off," Susan pushes, with a little smile.

And the way Derek smiles too speaks volumes. "His name is Kevin," he replies. "He's the new radio host we recruited last fall."

"Oh, the presenter of _Welcome to Desert Bluffs?_ I've listened to him plenty of times but never seen him in person. I didn't realise he was so young."

Derek nods. He still hasn't looked away from the man in question. "Twenty-two," he says. "We took him pretty much straight after he graduated from university. Ancient Linguistics and Parapsychology, before you ask."

"A linguist, eh?" Susan says, still smiling. "You do like a linguist…"

Only now does Derek turn to look at her, with a rare guilty flicker in his eyes. "Meaning?" he pushes.

" _Meaning_ , Derek, that you've been staring at him for _quite_ some time," Susan points out. "And, were I to check the guestlist, I'm confident it would confirm that _you're_ the one who invited him."

Derek looks back out at the crowd. "Actually, I had plans to set him up with Lauren. She's doing extremely well since she moved over into the media arm, and I'm confident they'd work well together. And his reflexes are razor-sharp. I'm going to get Andrew to tutor him in combat skills. Or maybe even Terry."

"You're going to set him up with Lauren? That's not going to work, Derek. He's gay. I distinctly remember him talking about an ex-boyfriend on the show one time. More than once, actually."

"He might swing both ways," Derek points out.

Susan arches a brow, though Derek doesn't see because he's too busy staring at the man in the crowd. "And if he doesn't?"

"One thing at a time, my love," Derek replies, with a smile. "One thing at a time…"

***

The trouble is, Derek has never been big on 'one thing at a time', and before long he's headed off to talk to two of the young men who tend to follow Lauren around in the hope that she might pay attention to them. Susan doesn't think much of it; not until the party has come to its end and the guests have emptied out. She's just finishing a discussion with the household staff when one of their personal enforcers – Hayden – comes hurrying over.

"What is it?" Susan asks at once.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, ma'am, but there's been an incident outside," Hayden says, with an odd look in her dark eyes.

"What kind of incident?"

"I'm not certain of the details, but Mr Hartley went to intervene," Hayden goes on. "And he returned with the person in question."

Susan gives a little sigh. "And I suppose he's already dragged them down to the dungeon?"

Hayden looks ever-so-slightly awkward. "No, ma'am. The living room."

"The living room?" Susan repeats, surprised. "I… oh. _Oh_. Right. Yes. I see. Thank you, Hayden. I'd better go find out what's going on."

But Susan has more than a slight suspicion she already knows, and – if she's right – it's hard not to be impressed by Derek's _efficiency_.

And she _is_ right. As Susan opens the double-doors to the living room, she finds both her daughters sitting on the couches, along with Derek and the young man from the party.

Kevin. He's covered in blood, though it's clearly not his own, and he looks like he's simultaneously in shock and really rather high. And now, removed from the crowd, something else is clear as well. There's _power_ radiating off him; raw and unchecked, like Naomi when she was younger and still untrained.

And Derek didn't mention this part. Interesting.

" _Ah_ , Derek, there you are," Susan says, smoothly. "Hayden said something about an incident outside and… oh. Yes, I see." And there's a very pointed told-you-so edge to her tone, albeit not a disapproving one.

Because she _doesn't_ disapprove, after all. And, she's got to hand it to her husband, the young radio host is _very_ easy on the eyes, especially covered in all that blood.

"Sorry, Mrs Hartley," Kevin says, with a delightfully obedient edge to his tone.

"Oh, please, don't you worry," she insists, sitting next to Derek and giving him a flash of an approving look. "We could use the excitement."

Kevin seems almost sheepish. "Even so, I really didn't want to stab two men to death on your lawn."

He killed them both? Well, well. No wonder Derek wants him training with Andrew or Terry if he can already do things like that. Though it's sweetly amusing that Kevin thinks violence at a Strexcorp party is somehow out of the ordinary, and Susan can't help a soft laugh.

"You're new to the company, aren't you?"

Kevin nods, his expression bright. "Coming up on six months, yes."

"I figured as much. You'll get used to it."

"I certainly don't think it will be a problem for you," Derek concurs. "From the sound of it, you nigh-on _destroyed_ those two."

There's not a flicker in his voice that suggests he sent them after Kevin in the first place, but it's blatantly obvious that he did, and Susan is confident that the two men in question will turn out to be the ones Derek was talking to earlier.

"After our discussion the other day," Derek goes on, "I was planning to introduce you to one of my people – Andrew, I'm sure you'd like him – to get you set up for some hand-to-hand training. But honestly, I think you can skip Andrew and go straight to Terry. I once saw him take on three Fifth Plane adjuncts on his own and walk out alive."

And Susan got to hear all about what Derek did to Terry afterwards. It was graphic. She'd especially enjoyed that one. Also, is it her imagination, or is Derek getting nostalgic in his lack of old age?

Kevin stares, looking stunned and delighted. "…Do you often have trouble with Fifth Plane adjuncts?" he asks.

Derek gives an easy shrug. "Now and again. They're not exactly high in the pecking order, so they tend to get a little awkward sometimes. But when I have trouble with them, I call Terry. I'll set up a meeting for the two of you. A few sessions with him, and… well. Should be something to see."

"Then I'd be honoured," Kevin replies.

"Wonderful," Derek tells him, with a bright smile that hides so much more.

At this point, the doors open again and one of the other enforcers – Oliver – comes through with several cups of coffee. Kevin looks especially happy about this, smiling as he accepts a cup and taking a sip at once.

Susan smiles. "Better?" she asks.

"Yes," Kevin replies. "Thank you. And I really am sorry about all the blood."

It isn't exactly unusual – especially in this household – and, considering the way that both Derek _and_ Lauren are currently looking at Kevin, very much approved of right now.

Susan gives a dismissive wave. "Oh, don't you worry," she insists. "We've had far worse over the years. You should have _seen_ Naomi the day she got her soul-bind."

" _Mom_ , could you maybe _not_ tell that story?" Naomi says, scowling.

"Sweetie, it's adorable," Susan replies. It also serves to emphasise just how powerful Naomi is, and that's something neither Derek nor Lauren seems to take seriously.

Case in point. "Yeah, Naomi, how many people did your demented little gremlin kill that day?" Lauren asks.

"Seven, and I said I was sorry!" Naomi exclaims, defensively. "And don't call her a gremlin. Not unless you want her to demonstrate one of the many creative ways she could end you. Besides, she's Second Infernal Plane, show some respect!"

Lauren rolls her eyes. "Right, because I'm going to bow and scrape to a being from the _Second_ Infernal Plane."

Susan gives her daughter a very, very pointed look. And so does Derek. Lauren is clearly unfazed by it all, though Naomi seems slightly concerned. But then, it probably is for the best that they not mention their big demonic secret to the nice young man that Derek is trying to adopt. Or possibly seduce.

" _Well_ ," Susan says, brightly changing the topic, "Kevin, you simply must stay the night."

Because it's polite. And because she wants to know more about him.

Kevin looks surprised by the offer. "I really don't want to impose," he replies.

"Oh, nonsense," Derek insists, with an idle wave of the hand. "It's the least we can do."

And Kevin smiles. "Then sure," he agrees, all too easily. "Why not?"

"Why not indeed?" Derek replies.

***

It's later that night, and Susan is lying in bed, curled up next to Derek.

"Well," she says, with a smile, "that was an interesting evening."

He tightens his arm around her. "Wasn't it just?" he agrees. "You know how much I love a good party. Work hard, play hard…"

"You are _wicked_ ," Susan breathes in his ear. "You have good taste, though."

"Susan, darling, love of my life, I am trying to set him up with Lauren," Derek insists.

"Of course you are," Susan replies, wholly unconvinced.

"And besides," Derek goes on, "if I _was_ trying to make a move on him, I'd take it slow. I rushed things with Terry and I know that's why it never worked out. Patience is a _virtue_ , after all."

Susan laughs. "Derek Hartley, you are the least virtuous person I have ever met," she says.

" _Second_ least, please," he counters. "I could never hope to match your own lack of virtue."

"Ah, very true," Susan accepts, with another smile. "Perhaps that's why I like you so much."

"It's one reason, at least," Derek replies, rolling her onto her back and nipping at her lips. "Shall I remind you of another?"

"I think you should," Susan says. "So I don't forget."

As if she ever could.

***

**November 1998**

It's several months later, and things seemed to have settled into a new, if rather odd little routine.

Despite Derek's insistence that he's trying to set Kevin up with Lauren – and Lauren's obvious receptiveness to the idea – nothing happens, and by midsummer Lauren is instead dating Callum Outteridge. Susan is convinced Lauren is only doing it to make a point, and even more convinced that it won't last.

And it's ever so slightly weird, which is a statement that really _means_ something, coming from Susan Hartley. But it is, given Derek and Aidan's many – if far less frequent now – liaisons. Susan isn't sure if Lauren knows about all that, but it isn't much of a stretch to think that she does.

Naomi, meanwhile, seems to have taken Kevin under her wing in a totally platonic but surprisingly close way. She's been teaching him how to summon things and – unsurprisingly – he's very good at it, and honestly, if both of them weren't gay, they'd make an excellent couple.

But they _are_ both gay – even if Derek is blatantly hoping otherwise – so they've become very good friends instead.

And then, one evening in November, Derek comes home with news.

"There's something important you all need to know," he starts out, having gathered Susan, Lauren and Naomi together. "Terry Carver is dead."

The news makes Lauren give an arched little look, whilst Naomi puts a hand to her mouth, clearly upset. Both girls have known Terry most of their lives, and he taught both of them how to fight when they were younger. And Naomi, certainly, has always been very fond of him.

"How?" Naomi asks, and it is Susan's imagination, or is Naomi's hand drifting close to the knife sheathed at her back?

"Dissidents," Derek replies. "I sent him after another cell last night – one he's been investigating for weeks – but the operation went wrong. He took most of them out, including the leader, but was mortally wounded in the process."

Susan puts a hand on Derek's shoulder, giving nothing away. "I'm sorry," she says. "I know how much he meant to you. To all of us. I assume you plan to move against the survivors of the group in question?"

"Already done," Derek says. "I sent Kevin after them earlier today."

"You _what?_ " Naomi exclaims. "Are you trying to get _everyone_ killed?"

"Quite the opposite," Derek answers. "Kevin was magnificent. He took every last one of them down."

Now Naomi looks impressed. "On his own?"

"To begin with. Though midway through he joined forces with one of the accountants who had previously been taken hostage by the group. Between them, they dealt with all the dissidents in the building."

"An _accountant?_ " Lauren repeats, sounding surprised. "Do we employ many combat accountants?"

"At least one," Derek replies. "And she's a registered necromancer too, according to her file."

Now _that_ is unusual. Lauren now looks unimpressed. "Necromancy? That's just _weird_."

"I think it's sort of cool," Naomi counters.

"You would," Lauren retorts.

" _So_ ," Susan cuts in, trying to keep the bickering to a minimum, "if Terry is dead, who are you replacing him with?"

There is, of course, only one answer to this question, which Derek confirms immediately. "Kevin, naturally," he replies. "His training has been proceeding lightning-quick, and he did magnificently today. I promoted him when he reported in."

Now it's Naomi's turn to look unimpressed, and more than a little concerned, though she – perhaps sensibly – doesn't comment out loud this time. But it's clear she's aware of more than she's letting on. Lauren, meanwhile, beams.

"So we'll be seeing more of him, then?" she asks.

"Lots more," Derek replies, smiling too.

***

Only when she and Derek are alone does Susan ask the crucial question.

"What really happened to Terry?"

"He betrayed me," Derek replies, looking a mixture of resigned and disappointed. "Again. Worse, this time. One of my undercover operatives got word to my primary enforcer team and I went with them last night to secure the scene. The dissidents were trying to take action against the Bloodstone again. And Terry… he wasn't just lucid, he was _free_. He even knew that this wasn't the first time he'd done something like this, and that… that _hurt_. And I realised I didn't have to indulge him any longer, so I killed him myself. I think he was quite taken aback."

"I'd imagine so," Susan says. "And then you made Kevin your new fixer?"

Derek nods. "I did. He's going to be magnificent. The CCTV footage from the office building where the dissidents were based is… stunning. And graphic."

"Well, I certainly approve of him," Susan replies, because she does. "Although… he has a surprisingly strong will, under all that company loyalty. You should keep an eye on him."

"Oh, of course," Derek answers, easily. "And I don't think he could ever cause as much trouble as Terry did."

"Probably not," Susan agrees. "Probably not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, if the Hartleys had a family motto, it would probably be something like, 'blood, knives, hubris'. And deservedly so. ;-)
> 
> Catch you all (hopefully) soon, dear readers!


	6. As High As Honour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salutations, dear readers! I hope those of you who celebrate Christmas/the festive period have been having a joyous time - and those of you with Christmas still to come will have a joyous time when it arrives - and, as such, I bring a gift in the form of another chapter of this crazy thing. Having ended up making it rather longer than originally planned (I first envisaged it stopping after the initial takeover of Desert Bluffs), I've spent a while getting a better idea as to where it's going and have finally gotten it to this point.
> 
> There's one more chapter to come - partly because I know where it's headed now and partly because I'm running out of suitable GoT house mottos to use as chapter titles! - but, for today, have this one, in which you get Susan's take on the events of the turn of the millennium. And... you get to meet someone new...
> 
> ...oh. And you also get bits of another orgy. Because. Y'know. Happy New Year, and all that! ;-)

**December 1999**

The long-awaited night is finally here.

For years, the people of Strexcorp have been preparing for this: for the end of the millennium and the dawn of the next. And that's not just because it's a time of new beginnings and fresh dedication, but also because of the prophecy concerning the Millennium Bug.

No one knows precisely what it is: not even the Management Board, not even Susan herself. Little has been discerned after years of preparation, but what _is_ known is that the creature in question is expected to manifest in the centre of Desert Bluffs, at midnight on New Year's Day.

The Coven of the Sun have been making preparations for months. They, after all, will be the city's best line of defense against whatever it is that's going to appear. And Susan Hartley knows, without a doubt, that she can defeat it.

No matter what it turns out to be.

The night of New Year's Eve is a festive occasion. The Hartleys hold a party at the manor for the rest of the Management Board and their families, and it all goes well. Susan is even able to persuade Zara and Tamsen Belmonte to keep Lauren distracted, so she doesn't spend the whole time going after Callum.

Because _that_ was a bad breakup. Not that Susan was surprised.

Beyond the immediate families, there are two other guests of note: Kevin, now well-adjusted to his role as Derek's fixer – and, predictably, still showing no romantic interest in Lauren – and Darla Kelsey, the young accountant-slash-necromancer that Kevin met on his first formal assignment, and who he has since set up with Naomi.

Susan has to admit, they make a good couple. And finally being in a long-term relationship seems to have settled Naomi down immensely.

Eventually, the party at the house draws to a close, and they all set off for the centre of town, for the New Year celebrations and – no doubt – the inevitable battle with the Millennium Bug. Susan is eager for it to begin; her palms tingling with the need to be taking action. It's been too long since she had the chance to do anything like this, and the anticipation is intense.

The whole town is gathering at the Bloodstone Plaza, where the magnificent red crystal lies at Desert Bluffs' very heart; exerting its control over nigh-on every citizen with unshakable strength. Susan loves just being near it; hearing its song, revelling in its light.

Remembering how all of this began, so very long ago.

The Management Board and their families move to the front of the crowd. Among them, and close by, the members of the Coven of the Sun are all here: robed in orange, and waiting.

Susan closes her eyes for a moment, feeling the power and the energy filling the whole space; intoxicating and wonderful. It's like a roiling ocean, though at the same time she can pick out individual people amidst the thrum, like sparks in the darkness:

Derek. The Board. The Coven. Naomi. And… Kevin.

She really is going to have to keep a careful eye on him.

The moment finally comes, and Derek takes a step forward, holding up a hand to silence the vast crowd. "People of Desert Bluffs, employees of Strexcorp, good evening. You all know that tonight sees the dawn of the new millennium and is, as such, a cause for great celebration. Our ceaseless dance through time brings us to this point, this auspicious night, when we walk forwards into a future glowing with the light of the Smiling God. A future in which – with your tireless efforts – Strexcorp will continue to be what it has always been: the greatest and most productive company in America."

There's applause from the crowd, and shouts of acclamation, and Susan smiles to herself once more.

"But," Derek continues, looking sideways at Susan with a little smile of his own, "we also know that tonight sees the prophesied coming of something that seeks to destroy us. To bring down all that we have wrought. The nation's media has dubbed this thing 'the Millennium Bug', and, truly, all of America fears what it might do tonight. But we, we here, we people of Desert Bluffs and of Strexcorp… we know _more_. We know that this _being_ plans to manifest on our plane and that it will do so right here, in the city we all love. And that is why we are not afraid. We are not afraid because nothing that could manifest here would be able to stand against the might of this company, and of its oldest and most _beloved_ allies… the Coven of the Sun."

That's their cue. In unison, the orange-robed members of the coven all step forward, from their places around the front of the crowd, and Susan can feel a wave of awe radiating from the watching citizens.

"So do not fear," Derek declares, smiling more and more. "Tonight is not a time for fear. It is a time for celebration, for spectacle, for _victory_. Tonight is the night we step serenely forward into the future, and know that that future holds only good things, for all of us."

There's more applause, and cheering, and then – the timing perfect – the clocktower to the north of the plaza starts to chime the hour.

It's time.

"This is it!" Susan calls out, and moves into the open space in front of the Bloodstone; the other members of the coven stepping in to form a line at her back. And there they stand: a wall of orange, robed and hooded and _ready_ , and the anticipation in Susan's blood is almost at breaking point.

The clocktower continues chiming; each sound echoing over the plaza and across the watching crowd, who are chanting a countdown, hands held high. The air becomes electric; growing more and more intense, until the twelfth chime finally rings out, and the crowd erupts into cheers as the new millennium begins at last.

And then… a thirteenth chime cuts the air, and the instant it does, Susan can feel the edges of the planar walls, as clear as if she was running her hand over something solid and smooth, and _shaking_ … shaking… suddenly ready to crack. All of reality hovers on that edge, perfect agony entwined with perfect need, like the cusp before climax.

Then the air above the Bloodstone goes solid and rips open, stronger and more forcefully than Susan has ever seen. Beyond the rift, there are flashes of light from whatever world it connects to, though Susan has only a second to muse on where that might be before a vast creature erupts through the rift and drops directly on top of the Bloodstone, giving off a horrific shriek as it does.

The thing is unshakably hideous: the same size as the Bloodstone and possessing a multitude of limbs – some legs, some tentacles – with a cluster of shiny black eyes that it immediately turns towards the crowd. Two of its three mouths are open to emit that terrible shriek, and there is row after row of sharp teeth within.

Whatever it is, someone outdid themselves if they summoned it. And if it got through on its own… well, Strexcorp's planar relations department are going to have a field day.

But there are more immediate concerns. Such as the way the creature – the Millennium Bug – is flailing a number of its legs and tentacles menacingly towards the crowd, and towards the coven standing close by.

Behind the orange-robed line, Susan can hear shouts of alarm, and fear, and excitement, and a great deal of hurried movement. But her world is shrinking right down, now, to this point: to the creature, to the coven behind her, to the space between them.

To what she's come here to do.

The Coven of the Sun begin to form a chain: each resting their hand on the shoulder of another, creating two lines that meet at Susan herself. As the others begin to chant in unison, Susan grips the golden pendant that's hanging around her neck, centring her thoughts, and then raises her hands, on which she has already drawn two symbols of power: a sun, and a triangle.

And the _energy_ comes, coursing down the two lines from everyone in the coven, converging on Susan herself, and as it does, she feels her own strength increase further and further and _further_ , until two bright beams of light burst from her palms and strike the creature in unison. It howls in shock and pain, rearing up and swiping its tentacles through the air, and everyone who _isn't_ robed in orange immediately starts to back further away.

But Susan already knows they're going to win this. She knows it as deep and fundamental as any irrefutable truth. She's had complete confidence since she first learned of tonight's prophesied events, yet now that confidence has become absolute certainty.

They're going to win. And it's going to be amazing.

The chanting continues, low and resonant, and as it does the power continues to pour along the two lines of the coven, coursing into Susan, letting her strike the Millennium Bug again and again with renewed bursts of red light.

She could probably do this on her own, it's true. But with all of them at her back, their power burning through her blood, there's not a second of doubt. And it feels _incredible_ , and doubly-so as the creature before them starts to howl in pain, sending drops of acrid black ichor falling to the ground as it tries to fight back.

But it can't. Nothing and no one can. Not against the might of the Coven of the Sun. Not against Susan Hartley.

Her life has been full of many victories – so many victories – but somehow this feels like a great culmination; the final proof of her superiority. "Stand firm!" she calls out, to the rest of the coven, _her_ coven. "We're almost there! Stand f–"

And her moment is interrupted as the familiar roar of helicopters cuts the air: half a dozen of them suddenly swinging into view over the surrounding buildings. There's a moment of confusion, and then it starts to dawn on everyone that these helicopters aren't the familiar yellow ones. No. Oh no. These aren't familiar. These are _interlopers_.

The choppers in question are painted in a particularly hideous black and white checkerboard pattern, with an emblem on their doors that looks like a chess piece – a knight – atop a computer. As those doors slide open, they reveal figures within, all wearing dark suits with checkerboard-patterned ties, and there's not a shadow of a doubt that they're from a rival corporation.

Which means only one thing.

"Stand down, Strexcorp!" declares a man half-hanging out of one of the choppers with a megaphone in hand. "We are Xanatos Tech, and this is a hostile takeover! You will not stand before the might of our Millennium Bug, and you will not stand before the might of our workforce, either."

Susan's blood burns with rage at the indignity of it: not just daring to make a move on Strexcorp, but doing so right in the middle of her moment of triumph. Even if these people are seemingly responsible for the creature's appearance in the first place.

Not that it matters. It will die. They will die. Strexcorp always wins.

" _Destroy them!_ " Derek calls out, not needing a megaphone to make his words carry across the crowd, and he sounds so certain and so dangerous that it would be delightfully distracting, if Susan had time to be distracted.

But it's a thought to keep for later.

The excitement in the crowd suddenly dials up. It's been a long time since the last attempted hostile takeover and – still high on the millennium celebrations – the people of Strexcorp start taking action with obvious relish, as more and more of those checkerboard-tied invaders start bursting from the shadows all around the plaza.

Susan can't wait to join the fight, but… first things first.

The Millennium Bug hops down from the Bloodstone, claws clicking against the stone-tiled floor, roaring as it advances on the coven. Susan continues to draw power from the group at her back, firing beam after beam of light at the creature, and she knows they're winning. And then, off to the side, she catches sight of Derek and the others moving to stand close together, hands joined to form a pentagram, making themselves into a living ritual circle. There can only be one reason why, and Susan is soon proven right, as she hears the five of them begin to chant in perfect, delicious unison; Dzy-an-thyl cutting the air.

An invocation to the Smiling God. An invocation _of_ the Smiling God, and one that will allow its echo to manifest right here, right now.

It is the greatest ritual anyone in Strexcorp, or the coven, or the Joyous Congregation, could ever perform, and hearing it fills Susan with renewed strength.

And then it happens. The sky overhead seems to crack and fall back, as if throwing off the dark cloak of night to reveal a bright midday sky beyond: vibrant, ethereal orange, covering the whole city. At its heart shines a ceaseless, all-powerful light, ruling high above them.

The Smiling God.

That light covers them all, fills them all, and the air floods with renewed devotion and power.

"For the Smiling God!" comes a shout that is unmistakably Kevin, resonant with the fervour of a true believer.

" _For the Smiling God!_ " a great many people roar in reply.

Well. Derek certainly has taste, if nothing else.

And now the moment has come. The whole Coven of the Sun calls out an invocation in unison, and Susan fires two more beams of light at the Millennium Bug; a light as bright as the ceaseless sun overhead. The beams strike the creature, making it rear up and howl once more, but this time the light seems to break inside it, filling it from within and making it shake as the energy courses through its body.

" _I cast you out!_ " Susan shouts. " _I cast you down!_ "

There's little more than a second's pause, and then the Millennium Bug seems to shatter: cracking apart, imploding, and then finally exploding in a cascade of light and twisted debris that dissolves in midair. A strange silence descends as everyone freezes, staring back at what's just happened, and then – with glorious timing – the five members of the Management Board all draw their knives.

" _Destroy them_ ," Derek orders.

***

It's a little while later, and a great battle is raging in Desert Bluffs.

All across the town, there are pockets of fighting. The last Susan heard, the Management Board were still in the city centre, heading to take on the leaders of Xanatos Tech, whilst she and the Coven of the Sun have headed east, where there's a particularly large contingent of interlopers attempting to seize control of Desert Bluffs' main power plant.

Her blood is burning with the need to fight. The coven have already taken on a number of groups from Xanatos Tech, and whilst each encounter has been exhilarating, Susan needs _more_.

Naomi and Darla are currently with them, too, and that's… interesting. Darla certainly fights with great enthusiasm, and her ability to raise the dead means that she makes slower but very effective progress. Susan certainly finds herself approving of Darla even more, and she's liked her well enough from the start.

As for Naomi… she's always fought magnificently, and having her own demon – Ozhen'ipleth – following along behind makes her even more formidable. But there are things still unsaid, where Naomi is concerned.

During a break in the fighting, as the coven are walking through the sun-bathed streets, Susan moves closer to Naomi and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"This could all be you, one day," she points out.

"Me?" Naomi repeats.

"Yes. We all know how powerful you are. You should think about coming to more of the coven meetings."

Naomi stops, looking away, and Susan can _feel_ her younger daughter putting up mental walls. "Mom… I'm just… I'm not cut out for the Coven of the Sun."

Susan tries to meet her eyes. "Why not?"

"I'm just… I'm not, OK? The stuff you all do… it's fine, really, it is, but it's not me."

"It could be," Susan points out, softly. "You might enjoy it if you tried it. And it doesn't matter that you only swing one way. Several of our group do. But… that's not the most important thing. The most important thing is that you're powerful enough to lead these people. And they'll need someone to lead them, eventually. I don't plan to stop until the day I die, but when I do, I'd be happiest if I knew the coven was still in Hartley hands. And we both know that your sister, though I love her dearly, is not cut out for this life. She's her father's heir. And you… you're mine."

"Am I, though?" Naomi replies. There's no hostility in her voice, but there is a strange kind of pain. "I'm not like you, Mom. Not really. I'm good at summoning things, but I couldn't have taken on that creature the way you did. And I'm monogamous."

"You don't have to participate in all of that if you don't want to."

"Well, no, but you kinda do, really. It's how you perform your rituals. And that's fine, of course it's fine. It just isn't for me. I'm… I'm actually starting to form a coven of my own. One where we don't all… celebrate… together."

Susan knows that shouldn't hurt, but it does. "I wish you'd reconsider."

"I know," Naomi replies. "And I'm sorry I can't be the daughter you wanted. But… I can't."

"You will always be the daughter I wanted," Susan insists, though her voice is shaking a little now, and she can't help wishing she'd thought twice before trying to have this conversation in the middle of a hostile takeover. Maybe it was subconsciously deliberate.

Maybe she's always known it would go this way.

And then, because she suddenly needs to change the topic – and because she suddenly needs to annihilate something – Susan adds, "We really do need to show these invaders what a serious mistake they've made. Perhaps now is the time to invoke H'ygragagogoth."

Naomi stares at her. "But it isn't one of his festival days."

"Very true," Susan agrees, smiling now. "Which means it should be… effective."

"I… see," Naomi manages. "Well, then, I might… go. Elsewhere. For safety reasons."

"All right," Susan says, opting not to argue.

But she watches Naomi – and Darla, and Ozhen'ipleth – head off with a heavy heart. The truth of the matter is, she's feared a conversation like this for too long, and she's put off having it for precisely this reason.

At least now she has something to distract her. And, as they get closer to the main power plant, they see quite a number of Xanatos Tech employees outside; a pair of their helicopters in the sky.

"What's the plan?" Jessalyn asks, as she and the other founding members of the coven all move closer to Susan.

"I want this to be dramatic and decisive," Susan replies, eyes still on their enemies up ahead.

Marcela laughs. "No surprise there, then," she remarks. "An invocation of some sort?"

"Oh yes," Susan says. "Something no one will forget… if they survive it."

"What do you have in mind?" Demetrio asks, sounding excited by the prospect. "Not…"

It's clear he's catching on, judging by the sudden pause. It's enough to make the others catch on as well, given the looks on their faces.

"You're serious?" Alison says.

Susan nods. "Deadly serious. We're going to invoke H'ygragagogoth. And yes, I know it isn't one of his festival days, which means the results will be… _graphic_."

"It will also leave us high as kites!" Jessalyn points out, a sparkle in her eyes. "It's going to make the fight… interesting."

"That's one word for it," Demetrio agrees, with a grin.

"No one will forget this day," Susan says. "No one who survives, at least. And they'll think twice before daring to stand against Strexcorp. Against _us_."

The word soon spreads among the rest of the coven, and in moments they've formed a line; arms raised to the glowing sky as Susan calls out the opening words of the devotional prayer to H'ygragagogoth, in Dzy-an-thyl.

" _Glory to H'ygragagogoth, the one true Herald of the Ceaseless Light!_ "

And the rest of the coven immediately join in, their voices resonating in perfect unison as they speak the rest of the initial invocation together.

" _Praise be to the Smiling God, the Ceaseless Light, the Unending Power, It-That-Devours. Honour and acclamation to the planes: the Infernal, the Divine, the Untold, the Unknown. We invoke the name of H'ygragagogoth, the first to see the Light, the first to know the Smile. Break now upon your worthy servants, Herald of the Light, and tell us of the coming of summer. May we one day know the Summer-Without-End_."

This part is essential. If they don't make their loyalty to H'ygragagogoth known from the outset, they could very well end up suffering the same fate as their enemies. But it works – of course it works, Susan never doubted it – and as the air starts to turn cold and _green_ , she knows this was the right thing to do.

Up ahead of them, the advancing interlopers from Xanatos Tech are suddenly frozen in place. There are shouts of alarm from several of them, their eyes going to Susan, obviously understanding that they're in trouble.

Susan smiles. And _smiles_.

And the coven launches into the full invocational chant. It's a familiar one, which they perform every year at the festival, but somehow it feels different now. This is more primal, more dangerous, and the power spilling through the air is wonderful and deadly in equal measure.

Up above the people from Xanatos Tech, the air is suddenly ripped open, revealing flashes of a realm Susan hasn't visited in many years… glittering rock and undulating green. A seething mass of tentacles bursts through the rift, accompanied by a roar as resonant as the heartbeat of stars.

The Xanatos Tech people start to scream. Of course they do. It is perfectly natural to scream when you see what they're seeing right now. And then… they start to die.

It is graphic. There is blood. Before long, those two enemy helicopters have been ripped from the sky; burning debris raining down on the carnage below. And through it all, Susan Hartley chants, and she watches, and she smiles.

The euphoria starts to build long before the end. H'ygragagogoth's multitude of tentacles – just one small part of the demon deity's true form – are still whipping through the air, dashing bodies against the ground. Contact with any of them, even for a second, produces a variety of dramatic effects in the people in question, and many of them fall with more limbs than they had to start with, not less.

It feels like an age, and no time at all, before H'ygragagogoth begins to withdraw back through the planar rift. Only afterwards can the air start to seal; the static fading, the light returning to familiar orange.

Along the line of the coven, there are gasps, and several of the younger members drop to the ground, overwhelmed by the aftereffects of what they've just participated in. Susan, for her part, doesn't even stumble, though it's a long, long moment before she finally lowers her arms, breathing out at last. Her whole body is _thrumming_ with energy, with pleasure, with _need_ , and with the most intense awareness of **power**.

They did this. _She did this_.

In front of them lies a scene of glorious devastation. Not a single one of the Xanatos Tech people is left alive; their two helicopters reduced to twisted wreckage, the ground soaked with blood.

"No one can stand against us," Susan says, firm and sure. " _No one_."

"For Strexcorp!" shouts one of the younger members of the group: Miriam Lowell, who has only been with them for a couple of years but who already shows great promise. And she's one of the group still on their feet.

"For Strexcorp!" the others echo, euphoria in their voices.

***

It isn't long before the coven begins to head back to the Hartley manor. It's currently serving as the base of operations for the defence force; though since the invocation of H'ygragagogoth, the invaders have begun to scatter, and it likely won't be too much longer before they fall completely.

Word is coming through, too, of events elsewhere in the city. Of the Management Board taking on the leaders of Xanatos Tech, of a swarm of enforcers engaging Xanatos Tech's invaders in the south. And… of Kevin, fighting with breathless ease, moving so fast through the city that people can hardly keep up with him, felling enemy after enemy after enemy.

Derek really does have good taste. Though possibly he needs to act on it a little faster. Especially if the rumours about Kevin and Callum Outteridge are true.

Perhaps Susan should have seen that coming.

When they arrive back at the house, most of the Management Board are there already. With one obvious exception.

"Where's Derek?" Susan asks at once; partly out of concern for his welfare, and partly because she really _is_ high as a kite right now, and her husband could be very helpful in dealing with that.

"He was here, but he went back out," Nina tells her, with an odd little look in her eyes. "More reports came in about that attractive young fixer of his, so Derek went off to find him."

Susan can't help a grin at that. "He really does need to make a move."

"You're not wrong," Nina agrees, grinning too. "Everyone else is here: my girls, both of yours, Darla… all except Callum, who's still over at Logistics."

"And the interlopers?"

"Dropping like flies," Lilith chips in. "They didn't stand a chance to begin with. By this point… it's almost sad. Except for the part where it isn't, because they invaded us. Besides, the enforcers deserve a treat for New Year's."

"They're definitely getting it," Susan replies. "Now… we just invoked H'ygragagogoth, and if truth be told, I'd _very_ much like a lie-down. With several other people. At once."

***

No one needs telling twice. And, before long, the coven and several of the Management Board are upstairs in one of the manor's larger rooms, which is reserved for _important ritual events_.

Both Lauren and Naomi have taken to calling it 'the orgy room' when they think their parents aren't listening, and Susan can't quite bring herself to object, on the grounds that they're not wrong.

Right now, it's quite a scene. Various groups have broken off from the coven to celebrate their victory: some loudly and some less so. Susan has spent some time sprawled on one of the beds with both Jessalyn and Aidan – mostly _between_ Jessalyn and Aidan – and now, feeling much more sated, she's lying propped on one side, watching Nina teach a couple of the younger initiates how to use a flogger.

With Demetrio's _very_ willing help, of course.

There's no way the screams won't carry, though. Hopefully no one downstairs will be foolish enough to comment.

It's just as Susan is starting to wonder whether Derek is back yet that someone paces over to her, dropping to kneel at the side of the bed so their faces are level. It's Miriam Lowell, completely naked, with heavy pleasure in her dark eyes.

"This was quite a night, my lady," she says.

It's a significant statement in so many ways. For one thing, the younger members of the coven tend not to intrude upon the more senior members at times like this without being invited. What's more, the coven almost never stands on ceremony in terms of formal address, except at high public events. In private, they avoid titles and honorifics unless they're engaged in some sort of power-exchange scene.

Which Susan and Miriam are not. Or… not yet, at least.

Though none of this is to say that Susan is displeased by what Miriam is doing. On the contrary. Confidence and power have been her watchwords since the beginning, and she'd never chastise someone for learning from her example.

Especially someone she has her eye on.

Susan smiles. "Indeed it was," she replies. "You did well during the summoning. Most of our younger members couldn't keep their footing when it was over. But you did, didn't you?"

There's the faintest flush in Miriam's cheeks at this: pride, but not arrogance. "I did, my lady, yes," she answers, soft and sure.

"Yes," Susan echoes. "And now, here you are, coming to me… for what purpose?"

"To celebrate with you, of course," Miriam answers. There's the slightest little waver in her voice, and it's clear that – however confident she's trying to seem – she's nervous too.

But that's OK. It must take a lot to proposition the most powerful human alive, and Susan can't help admiring the audacity of it. Plus, there's no denying that the other woman has more than a little power of her own.

Susan pauses a moment, if only to make it clear who's calling the shots here; not that she thinks Miriam needs reminding. And then, she reaches out with her free hand, grasping the side of the younger woman's face and pulling her in to kiss. Miriam gives a soft moan of pleasure as their lips touch, parting her own and giving in to the kiss all the more.

And Susan can feel the way Miriam's power flares at that; a bright spark of light that seems to grow stronger as the kiss deepens. She draws it out as long as possible; finally breaking apart with a breathy gasp.

"Was that good?" Susan asks, with a smile.

Miriam already looks a little punch-drunk. " _Yes, my lady_ ," she breathes.

It's all the incentive Susan needs to take this further. "Up on the bed," she says, and Miriam obeys at once. And as soon as she's close enough, Susan flips her down onto her back, sliding into place half-beside and half-on top of her and slipping a knee between her legs to pull them apart.

"Well, now," Susan says, "I think that's closer to what you had in mind, isn't it?"

"Y-yes, my lady," Miriam manages, her eyes going wide.

"I thought so. It's certainly closer to what _I_ had in mind. Now, Miriam, tell me…" and Susan slips a hand between Miriam's legs, stroking fingertips in places that will have the other woman screaming her devotion to the roof soon enough, "…why exactly are you feeling so _bold_ tonight?"

It's a question that would surely be tricky to answer in its own right; even more so with Susan providing such an effective distraction. But then, that's part of the fun.

"I've… wanted to do something like this for a long time," Miriam admits; her face flushed as Susan keeps on teasing her. "Your power is unmatched. Unsurpassed. And… and I want to learn from you. You know I have potential. You wouldn't have inducted me into the coven otherwise. And… and I… I… _more, please more… my lady… please…_ "

" _Focus_ ," Susan chides, with a smile. "Why you, then?" she pushes. "It's true you have potential. Perhaps more so than many members of the coven, but not all of them. Why should I turn my attention to you?"

Miriam bites her lip. The sight is absolutely delicious, but Susan manages not to lose her own composure. "B-because I'm the one _bold_ enough to come to you," Miriam points out. "On a night like tonight, when you could have anyone or anything… _I'm_ the one you're giving your time to."

"That's not all I'm going to give you," Susan points out, her smile brightening, as she slips two fingers inside the other woman. "But if you want the longer-term aspects of what you're asking for, it's going to take more than this…"

"Then t-tell me, my lady," Miriam gasps, still not looking away from Susan's eyes. Which is probably for the best, because quite a number of the other people in the room have noticed what's going on, and slowed their own activities so they can watch. "I'll do anything you ask."

"One day, perhaps, I'll put that to the test," Susan tells her. "For now… you're already sworn yourself to the coven, and to the Smiling God, but I want more than that. Swear yourself to _me_."

"I swear," Miriam says, her voice shaking but her words sure. "I swear myself to you."

"Good," Susan purrs, "good. And now… I'll make you come for me…"

It doesn't take much more; not with Miriam equal parts high on power and surrender – which must be an odd state of mind indeed – and certainly not when Susan increases her ministrations. Miriam comes a moment later, crying out in release, and she's even more beautiful as she does.

Susan has taste too, after all.

"T-thank you… my lady…" Miriam gasps, dropping back against the bed and staring up at Susan in something like awe.

Susan smiles. "I'm sure you can think of a few ways to show your gratitude," she says.

Turns out, Miriam _can_ think of a few ways. _Quite_ a few ways.

Miriam Lowell is clearly one to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...oh, how I wish I'd come up with Miriam sooner. I have such... _plans_. ;-)
> 
> Catch you all soon, dear readers!


	7. Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings once more, dear readers. I'm back! And, at long last, I bring you the final part of this thing, in which you get a glimpse of someone very important, a little more Mabel, and significant mood-whiplash. And... the main-canon version of a certain prophecy from Believer...
> 
> ...not gonna lie, this one was something of an experience to write!

**April 2000**

Susan Hartley is sixty-nine when she starts prophesying.

It happens one night, out of nowhere. She's home alone, and quietly reading before bed, when she feels a wave of energy hit her without warning: an energy that seems to come from within. For a few seconds, her mind is flooded with hazy, confused images, and then she's overwhelmed by the need to find pen and paper.

And she starts writing, without thinking about it: a strange collection of words arranged in verse. As she reaches the end of it, the haze seems to lift, leaving her blinking at the page in surprise.

This has never happened before. Susan has the ability to do many things, but prophecy has never been one of them. Not until now. Not until this moment, staring at words in her own hand that seem equal parts unfamiliar and the exact opposite.

And, lifting the notebook, Susan reads the words she's written:

_"Out in the dark, watching and waiting,_   
_A secret revealed, a fear unabating,_   
_Only one way exists to silence the light,_   
_But not the way chosen this perilous night._

_The son of the lovers and the lover of the son,_   
_A desperate battle that cannot be won,_   
_And in that red wake, blood shall be spilled,_   
_A deed in the name of the Stag, it is willed._

_Victory claimed, a heart turned once more,_   
_A secret locked behind a well-hidden door,_   
_But listen, take heed, for here comes to pass,_   
_The first crack of many in the palace of glass."_

Susan stares at the words: stares and stares until her eyes hurt from it. She doesn't know what this means, and she doesn't like not knowing. But somehow… she can't help feeling she'll find out soon.

And, rising from her seat, she paces to the window; staring out at the dark, and the lights of Desert Bluffs further off, and she _knows_ , right at her core.

Something is happening tonight. Something is happening that will change _everything_.

***

It's the middle of the same night when Derek gets home.

Susan is waiting for him, having been unable to sleep, and she knows the instant she sees him that something has definitely been going on. Derek is covered in blood – this in itself is not at all unusual, but it seems significant now – and his perennially chipper mood is somewhat lessened.

"What happened?" Susan asks, without preamble.

Derek stares at her for a moment, and she can't help but think he's considered not telling her. But he relents quickly, sitting beside her on the bed.

"There was an incident," he starts out. "I had suspected something was going on, so I had them followed, and I was _right_ , Susan…"

"Hold on," Susan interjects, putting a hand on his arm. "You had who followed?"

"Kevin and Callum. I knew something was going on. I _knew_ it. And tonight… they went to the Bloodstone. They went to the Bloodstone and they _tried to destroy it_."

The anger bubbling under his words is intense, and Susan grips her husband's hand tighter. "I take it they didn't succeed?"

"No," Derek replies, a little more calmly. "No. The ritual they tried was a clever one, but not nearly powerful enough to do any more than leave a single crack in the stone."

A single crack. _The first crack of many?_ Susan tries not to let her expression change, not wanting to bring up anything to do with the prophecy just yet.

Besides. There's a more pressing issue here. "Derek," Susan says, carefully. "Which of them did you kill?"

" _I_ didn't kill either of them," Derek replies. "Kevin, on the other hand, was _much_ better behaved once the enforcers made him touch the Bloodstone, and at that point he was more than willing to kill Callum on my order. WIth my knife, of course."

Susan stares. On the one hand, enemies of Strexcorp must be dealt with, without mercy. But this is different. This isn't some dissident. This is a child of the Management Board. This is one of _them_.

"Callum's dead?" Susan says, almost as if her mind won't accept it. "Was that wise?"

"I had no other choice," Derek answers. "He was half-demon, which made him immune to the Bloodstone, and to our re-education techniques. And he was a dissident, potentially for years. He might have had a hand in turning Terry Carver too. I couldn't let it happen again, Susan. I couldn't let that _boy_ steal another one from me."

Now Susan gives him a knowing look. "Derek. Was this about Callum being a dissident, or was it about him being in a relationship with Kevin?"

"It had nothing to do with their relationship," Derek insists, unconvincingly. "I have no issue with people having multiple partners. You of all people know that. What I take issue with is having _another_ of my fixers led astray!"

Which is fair. Susan knows that she herself would probably do something similar if someone tried to steal members of her coven. But the particular circumstances of this incident present rather more of a problem.

"What are you going to do about Callum?" she asks.

"Tell no one," Derek replies. "No one else can know the truth. Once Kevin is out of re-education, we'll stage Callum's murder – by dissidents – and use it as ammunition to finally go after the entire Logistics Division. It's stacked with traitors, I'm sure of it, and I'm sure Outteridge Junior is to blame. But no one needs to know that. All they need to see is the tragic victim of another dissident cell… and the consequences visited on them as a result."

"It's certainly a neat little solution," Susan agrees. "It ties up all the loose ends. Except… Aidan and Jessalyn. What are you going to tell them?"

"The same as I tell everyone else. That their loyal, noble son was murdered by dissidents."

"You think it's wise to lie to Callum's own parents?"

"What's my alternative?" Derek asks, softly. "If I don't include them in the lie, I have to tell them that their son was a traitor, and that I had him killed."

"They're loyal to Strexcorp," Susan points out. "Maybe they'll understand."

"Would you?" Derek counters. "Suppose it wasn't Callum. Suppose it was one of our girls. Suppose I told you I'd killed Naomi for being a traitor."

"…I'd never forgive you," Susan breathes, without hesitation.

Derek nods, not seeming hurt in the slightest. "Precisely," he says. "And that's why we have to lie. Let their son die a tragic hero, and we stay strong. Name him a dissident… and things fall apart. No one else can know."

Susan nods. "No one else can know," she agrees.

***

Susan has a lot more to think about in the coming days than just her strange prophecy, but it doesn't leave her mind entirely. She knows she foresaw what happened that night: the attempt on the Bloodstone and the death of Callum Outteridge. And she also knows, on some level, that it was a warning to her.

Strexcorp is strong, but it's not unshakable. Derek is strong, but he's not infallible. And if the status quo is to be maintained, Susan is going to have to take matters into her own hands.

So she starts reading up on every piece of lore she can find on people with prophetic ability. They're extremely rare, but there have been others known to Strex… such as whoever made the prophecy about the turn of the millennium.

Susan isn't quite sure who that even was. But she has bigger issues to deal with right now.

She's sixty-nine, and whilst her health is currently good, she's acutely aware that she won't live forever. Derek and the board will endure; Strex will endure. But, without her there… she doesn't want them to falter, and she's sure the prophecies are key.

So she starts writing them down in her journals; anything and everything she comes up with. Sometimes it's easy to tell what it refers to, but sometimes it's nigh-on impossible, and all she can do is keep recording everything, in the hope that eventually it will make sense to somebody.

And, still not sure precisely what secrets her prophecies could reveal, Susan keeps them to herself… all except one. One that seems somehow different, and clearly relevant, that she passes to Strexcorp via a proxy, to keep her own involvement hidden.

A prophecy that she knows will be essential one day.

_"North where the angels lie,_   
_South where the truth can't hide,_   
_East where the lawman goes,_   
_West where the farmer grows,_   
_And at the heart, to lead the fight,_   
_The first of five, the voice of night._

_South where the rebel lives,_   
_North where the grandson is,_   
_West where the groves form lines,_   
_East where the dawn-light shines,_   
_And at the heart, to show the way,_   
_The first of five, the voice of day."_

Susan doesn't know what it means. Not exactly. But she does know one thing: it's about Desert Bluffs, and Night Vale.

And that decades-old battle isn't over yet.

***

**November 2003**

Susan Hartley is seventy-two when she finally goes back to Night Vale.

No one else knows what she's planning. Susan has no intention of doing anything when she gets there except looking and observing from afar. Because… there's an issue she hasn't considered; not until, in the space of a couple of days, Derek tells her two very significant things.

The first – in the wake of a rather pitiful hostile takeover attempt by a company called Crimson Holdings – is that he's finally hooked up with Kevin. This is quite a relief. It has been far, far too long coming, after all.

Plus, Susan wants the details. They're certainly worth waiting for. Though it's clear from the way Derek talks that Kevin is no mere conquest.

And it's clear why Callum Outteridge _really_ had to die.

The second thing comes a few days later when – still on a high following the victory over Crimson Holdings – Derek announces that he's putting together an exploratory committee to look at potential options for making a move on Night Vale in the future.

"Nothing yet," he says. "We need to keep consolidating. But I want to consider ways it might be done eventually, so we're ready when the time comes."

And it's the conjunction of these two facts which rapidly makes Susan reach her key realisation:

One day, Derek will attempt to invade Night Vale again. And, when he does, he's going to run into Kevin's double. And if Kevin's double has even close to Kevin's level of power… he's going to be a problem.

And he's _Kevin's double_. Which means he'll throw Derek off-balance like no one else could.

So, one day in the early winter, Susan decides to sneak over to Night Vale to take a look at the man in question. Just a look. Not to take action. Nothing rash. Not like _last_ time.

But she needs to know.

Going back to Night Vale is a strange experience. It's been fifty years, and somehow the place hasn't changed. There are subtle differences, yes, and obvious modernisations, but in many other ways, it's the same as it always was. Susan walks the streets, quiet and anonymous, with nothing to give away who she is or what she's doing… albeit with a hint of a glamour incantation around her, to stop Night Vale's infamous Secret Police seizing upon her as an interloper.

She really _doesn't_ want to cause a scene, fun though it might be. She has more important things to do today.

And then, finally, she finds what she's looking for: Night Vale Community Radio, standing at the heart of the town. It's a strange place, oh yes; its very existence leaving little ripples in the fabric of the world.

But that's nothing compared to what happens next.

Susan feels him approach before she sees him, and though she'd expected some kind of strength, it's nothing compared to the tidal wave of raw _energy_ that hits her on every side. She's met plenty of powerful people in her life, but no one – _no one_ – like this, and the air itself seems to crackle as the source of that power draws closer.

And there he is. Susan has more than enough experience with identical doubles, but somehow nothing quite prepares her for the moment when she finds herself staring at a man identical to Kevin. Well… almost identical. His eyes aren't black, after all, and he's wearing rather more subdued colours. Plus, there's no sign of a knife.

But the resemblance is still uncanny. And the power pouring off him is like nothing else.

No. It is like something else.

It's like _her_.

"Who is that man?" she says to a passerby, which gets her an odd look in return.

"You don't know?" the woman in question replies. "You must be new. That's the host of _Welcome to Night Vale_ , Cecil Palmer."

Well. Well, well, well.

The double of Derek's new lover could just be the _joint_ -most powerful human alive.

This is going to be a problem.

But… there's something more. Something Susan can feel, as she watches Cecil Palmer from a distance.

_He doesn't know_. She's not sure why she thinks that, but she's certain of it. The power in him feels buried, untapped, and it's as if he hasn't discovered it yet.

Maybe he hasn't. Maybe he won't.

She knows she could try to take him out. It might work. If he _doesn't_ know what he can do, he'd be like any other regular human, and wouldn't stand a chance. Then again, the life-or-death situation might make his powers manifest.

And in that first moment of raw possibility… he might even outmatch her.

The only option is to wait. Wait, and hope that Cecil Palmer never realises what he's truly capable of.

Otherwise… everything could change. Forever.

***

**May 2004**

Susan Hartley is seventy-three when the second of her daughters gets married.

It's only been a few months since Lauren married Adam Mallard, a middle-manager from HR, who she's completely taken with despite the reservations of both her parents. It isn't that Susan doesn't _like_ Adam, per se. He's competent enough, and good to Lauren, and certainly very loyal to Strexcorp. He just… doesn't seem like the sort who can handle this long-term. Any of this. Being a part of one of the Five Families. And, indeed, being married to a woman like Lauren.

Susan loves her daughter dearly, but she knows Lauren is hard work. And she worries what will happen when Adam realises that.

Naomi, on the other hand, is about to enter into a marriage that Susan is _much_ happier about. Darla Kelsey is bright and bold and the two women are utterly committed to each other. Susan has to admit to having tears in her eyes the day that Naomi comes to ask her father if there's any way the two of them can get married, despite it not being legal in America, and Derek gently reminds her that Lilith and Marcela have been married for decades, and that Strexcorp is _progressive_ , and that of course she can.

Late spring is the perfect time for a wedding. The air is growing warmer, the sun ever-brighter, and Susan finds herself beaming from ear-to-ear as the day finally draws near.

There's just one problem.

Mabel Darby-Smyth.

Susan and her sister do not see each other often. They can go years without talking at all. And, indeed, Mabel missed the wedding of Lauren and Adam altogether, due to being off on some cruise that she simply "couldn't reschedule" at the time.

But Mabel is coming for Naomi and Darla's wedding, and Susan is not looking forward to it. Not one bit. Mabel turns up the night before the big day, with far too many suitcases and a small fluffy white thing in tow.

"…How long were you planning to stay?" Susan asks, as delicately as she can manage.

"Oh, goodness, just two nights," Mabel replies. "I'm heading off to meet George straight afterwards. He's at a conference in Milan, but once it's over we're going to sail up the Franchian Riviera in his cousin's yacht, and…"

At this point, the small fluffy white thing in her hands makes an unearthly yipping noise, and swivels what turns out to be its head, revealing a pair of black eyes that stare unblinkingly in Susan's direction.

"I thought you didn't approve of demons?" Susan says at once.

Mabel looks thoroughly aghast. "How dare you? Harold isn't a demon. He's my dog!"

"…That's a dog?"

"Yes, he is, and I'll thank you to be nice to him!" Mabel exclaims.

"…Why is he here?"

"Because he's my ickle darling and I don't go anywhere without him!"

Sometimes it is best not to argue. For his part, Harold keeps his unblinking black eyes trained on Susan, as if contemplating the best moment to strike. Or possibly to demand tummy-pets. It's hard to tell with these things.

"Now, Susan," Mabel goes on, "we _really_ need to talk before the rest of your family gets here."

Susan assumes this means 'before _Derek_ gets here', but she doesn't comment.

"About what?" she asks, instead.

"About whether you should be letting _dear_ Naomi go through with this marriage."

Susan bristles at once. She rarely has to deal with prejudice in her own life – primarily because it's no secret that she can and will happily hex anyone who dares suggest there's something wrong in how she chooses to live – but she knows that there are still plenty of people around who disapprove of same-sex marriage. And, given that Mabel doesn't know about the extent of Susan's own proclivities, it's likely this is the first time she's engaged with the idea of someone in her family being other than heterosexual.

"You have a problem with Naomi wanting to marry another woman?" Susan asks, in the kind of voice that never fails to make demons back away in fear.

Demons, perhaps, but not Mabel Darby-Smyth. Her intransigent sister barely even blinks at the tone, but she does seem surprised by the words.

"What?" Mabel says. "You think I have a problem with Naomi marrying another woman? Goodness, whatever do you take me for? I have no problem with _that_ part whatsoever."

"Then what _is_ your problem?"

"Your future daughter-in-law is a _necromancer_."

"…So?"

"So? _So?!_ Susan, _darling_ , it simply isn't _done!_ People of our… _status_ simply should not be cavorting with _corpse-raisers_."

"I will _thank_ you not to use that term in my house," Susan snaps.

"It's true, though," Mabel sniffs. "That's what _their_ sort do."

"' _Their sort_ '?" Susan repeats, dangerously.

"Yes," Mabel replies. " _Their_ sort. And I'll tell you another thing…"

***

They fight about it for what feels like hours. Susan is thankfully able to keep everyone else away from the scene, but they won't have missed that something is going on. And there's no real resolution at the end: only a grudging promise from Mabel not to interfere in the wedding or the festivities.

And that seems to be going just fine, until Lauren – in a rare but apparently genuine fit of sisterly solidarity – realises that Mabel has some sort of problem with the state of things, and sends Kevin to deal with her.

Lauren has never liked Mabel. And it's become something of a running joke that, following the incident at Lauren's wedding which resulted in Kevin stabbing a dissident to death in the middle of the party, a similar incident might occur at Naomi's wedding. So Lauren sending Kevin after Mabel seems to be rather more than _just_ sisterly solidarity.

Luckily, Kevin is smart enough not to _actually_ attack Mabel, though by the time Susan catches up with them both, the man is clearly resisting the urge to draw his knife. He really is so _delightfully_ loyal.

And it really is hard to intervene. But Susan does, and the situation is – eventually – defused.

It isn't mentioned again until much later that night. By now, everyone else is in bed – except for Derek, who has arranged another of his liaisons with Kevin – and Susan finds herself unable to sleep.

She wanders downstairs – carefully avoiding the south mezzanine, even though she'd _really_ like to watch – and heads to the kitchen to make herself a drink. Only when she gets there does she realise that someone else has had the same idea.

It's Mabel. And it's too late to turn around and go back upstairs, so Susan just has to commit to being in the same room as her sister.

"Can't sleep?" she starts out, because silence would be too heavy.

"No," Mabel replies. "You'd think I'd drop right off after all that champagne…"

Think. Hope. These were both the case. But you can't always get what you want.

"Naomi looked lovely today," Mabel goes on. "She's so like you."

Susan stares. "Was that a compliment?"

"Hush. I can do compliments if I like. And it's true."

"It's certainly true that Naomi looked lovely," Susan agrees, aware that there's more than a slight wistful edge to her tone. "Darla too."

Mabel sighs. "I still don't approve of her."

"I still don't care. She's my daughter-in-law and I love her. And I'm glad that my Naomi has someone so right for her. I worried for so long that she wouldn't."

"I suppose that's fair," Mabel concedes. "You did well in that department too. And much as your husband is _desperately_ weird, I will say that he looks remarkably good for his age."

"He would. He's a demon."

Why the truth suddenly spills out at this point, Susan isn't sure. But it does.

"…A demon?"

"Yes."

"Derek is a _demon?_ "

"Yes."

"…Did you know that when you married him?"

"I knew it the moment I met him."

"Oh." Mabel is silent for a long moment. "And… the girls?"

"Half-demon, yes."

"Oh. You really are _very_ weird, Susan."

And Susan smiles. "I know," she says.

***

**April 2005**

Susan Hartley is seventy-four when she formally names her heir.

Or, to be more precise, her heir to the leadership of the Coven of the Sun. She discusses it in-depth with the other four founding members, wanting to have their complete support for her decision.

And it's settled. She will remain leader for as long as she lives, and on her death the leadership will pass to another member of the five founders. And then, when the last of them is gone, the leadership will pass to Susan's chosen heir.

Miriam Lowell.

No one is surprised, and the news is mostly welcomed within the wider coven. Since the night of the millennium, she and Susan have gotten closer, and Susan has had the chance to help the younger woman develop her powers more and more. And, on occasion… to make her scream the roof off in bliss.

Derek isn't the only one with a taste for younger lovers, after all.

And now, here they are: the whole coven, gathered together in the grand hall at the Hartley manor, for the ceremony to formally name Miriam Lowell as heir apparent. It's a jubilant event, filled with ritual, invocation, and a couple of good summonings. And then, at the end, with this:

With Miriam on her knees in the centre of the room; Susan standing over her, a hand on her chest, energy coursing down into the younger woman. It's a trick Susan discovered a great many years ago, though one she only uses on rare occasions: one that allows her to create sensations in another person using the energy of the planes themselves.

_Such_ sensations. Pain. Pleasure. **Both**.

Right now, it's all pleasure, and Miriam looks higher than the sun as wave after wave of it rolls over her, through her, into her. Around them, the rest of the coven have formed a wide circle, and are chanting a prayer to the Smiling God in low, rhythmic unison, which only amplifies the electric feeling in the air all the more.

"Miriam Lowell," Susan intones, "do you pledge yourself to the Coven of the Sun, and to the Smiling God?"

" _Yes!_ " Miriam gasps, half-euphoric and half-desperate; a woman caught right on the edge. Which she is, and there she'll stay, until the rite is complete.

"And do you pledge to lead this coven when your time comes, ensuring that it continues to grow in strength and influence; ever the most beloved ally of Strexcorp?"

" _Yes!_ " Miriam cries again, her dark eyes wide as she stares unblinkingly back at Susan.

"And do you pledge to continue our noble work to see the Smiling God finally take its place in our world, and the Summer-Without-End come to pass?"

" _Yes!_ "

Susan smiles; still staring down at Miriam. This is supposed to be the end of the rite, after all. But… Susan can always ask for one more thing.

"Swear yourself to me," she says, softly. "Again. Like you did five years ago. Swear that you'll see my great work completed."

"I swear," Miriam breathes, her whole body shaking on the cusp of ecstasy. " _I swear, my lady_."

And Susan gives one last push of energy; enough to kick Miriam right over the edge. The younger woman screams in blissed release, again and again until she falls sideways, onto the carefully-prepared cushions waiting for her.

The room goes silent. Susan drops down onto one knee, stroking a hand along Miriam's cheek, and getting a bright, exhausted smile in return. "I know you'll do me proud," Susan tells her, gently.

"I will, my lady," Miriam promises. " _I will_."

***

**November 2009**

Susan Hartley is seventy-eight when she gets sick.

She's been sick before, of course. She's human. But as she sits and listens to the doctors saying the words – the big words, resonant with weight and finality – she knows this isn't something a few pills or some chanting will fix.

This is it.

Derek sits at Susan's side in the doctor's office, holding her hand, and she doesn't think she's ever seen him look so _distraught_. It's touching, really, because it reminds her just how much he does love her, and she knows how rare a thing like that is, coming from a man like Derek.

Susan does not want to die. Of course she doesn't. She's always been one to live life to the full – even in her waning years – and she has no desire for that to stop.

But, on the other hand, she's strangely OK with it. Death is life's one inevitability; the one thing that cannot be avoided. What matters is not that you die, but that you lived.

And oh, Susan Hartley has _lived_.

All that remains now is to make sure everything is in place for after she's gone. Much of the work is already done, the pieces put in place, but there are things that need to be said.

And so, from her room at the hospital, Susan starts calling people to her. Despite the repeated insistence from the doctors that she needs to rest, she spends hours and hours working through a very long mental list of friends, family, allies; all of whom need to be told the right things whilst there's still time.

One such meeting comes early on, when she asks a still very-distraught Naomi to bring Kevin to see her. He arrives when she's in the middle of another of Derek's attempts to cheer her up – he really isn't taking all of this well – and Susan persuades Derek and Naomi to let her have a moment alone with Kevin.

It's going to be an important moment. Kevin is a complicated one: unfailingly loyal to the family and to Strexcorp, except on those few occasions when he's gone completely dissident. He's been pushed back under every time, and those incidents are becoming more and more infrequent, and Susan just has to hope they'll stop entirely before long.

She needs Kevin to stick around, after all. He's part of the plan.

Right now, he's obviously a little unsure of why he's here. He takes the seat at Susan's bedside, staying quiet and clearly waiting for her to speak first.

"You're wondering why I asked for you," she starts out.

"Yes," Kevin replies. "I mean, I'm happy to come – I would have wanted to come anyway – but I didn't expect you to ask for me specifically."

Does he not realise why? Or… is it more that he doesn't want to admit it out loud?

Susan has no such reservations. "Whyever not?" she asks, with a smile. "You are my husband's lover after all."

The statement makes Kevin go a rather delightful shade of pink. Susan leaves him hanging for a moment – unable to resist – and then reaches to pat his hand.

"Relax," she says, smile unfading, wanting him to know that she's being sincere. "You know I know about it. Derek made that quite clear from the start, didn't he?"

"…Yes."

"Well, then, don't look so worried. It's not as if I didn't have more than a few lovers myself. Although I think perhaps you've realised by now that you're a special case."

That makes Kevin drop his head. "Mrs Hartley, you know I would never have–"

He really is an absolute delight when he's being submissive. No wonder Derek can't get enough of him. Susan reaches to pat Kevin's hand again. "Kevin, it's OK," she insists. "Really. If I had been anything other than delighted, I would have taken steps. Besides, did Derek not tell you that I was the one pushing him to make a move in the first place?"

For a very, very long time.

"…Yes," Kevin manages. "Yes, he did. Which is the only reason I–"

"I don't think it's the _only_ reason," Susan interjects, with another smile. "But I am gratified to hear that it was part of your thought process."

"It was," Kevin re-affirms, with more than a touch of fervour in his voice. "A large part. I… Mrs Hartley, why are you talking about this now?"

Why, indeed? Susan needs many people to do many things after she's gone. And Kevin… she needs Kevin to do something particularly important.

"Because I'm dying," she says, softly. "I have days at most. And that's OK, really, it is. I've had a good run. A _very_ good run. All that's left is to make sure the people I care about will be all right when I'm gone. I know Lauren will be, and I know you'll look out for Naomi – and Darla – no matter what. That just leaves Derek. He'll be upset when I'm gone. He'll hide it, of course, because he thinks too much public emotion makes him look weak, but deep down it will hurt him more than he knows how to say. And he'll withdraw – not from his work, he'll _bury_ himself in his work – but from everything else. I just want to make sure you'll give him time and that, when he emerges from his grief, you'll be there for him again."

Kevin stares at her in obvious surprise. "Did you..? Forgive me, Mrs Hartley, but did you just… leave me your husband?"

What a strangely delightful way to put it. Susan laughs. "I suppose I did. And I wouldn't presume to tell you what to feel, or how to feel it, but… I know you do."

"Then… I will try to live up to your faith in me," Kevin promises her, and that's what Susan needs to hear.

"I'm glad," she replies, gripping his hand… and feeling again, all of a sudden, the weight of the things she's seen. The things still to come. The things detailed in the journal sitting by her bedside right now. "I'm glad. Because…"

Should she tell him? Maybe she should. Maybe she needs to.

"…I have seen things. Things far away, in both time and space. But those things are racing towards us, towards you, from out of the great unseen. And the moment will come… not here, but near… when all will be undone, and remade. North, east, south, west. The unravelling of all things…"

The air itself seems heavy, and she can tell from the look in Kevin's dark eyes that he feels it too. But then the moment passes, and the weight lifts.

"…Well," Susan says, levelly. "Well. You remember what I said. And you take care of that husband of mine."

"I will," Kevin replies. "I promise."

***

Over the next couple of days, more people come and go. Susan spends hours with Jessalyn and Marcela – Demetrio and Alison having died over a year ago – and with as many members of the coven as she can get into her hospital room. She talks with Miriam Lowell for _quite_ some time, and with the Belmonte twins, Zara and Tamsen.

She talks with her own girls: Lauren – single again, after that whole business with Adam – and Naomi, and of course Darla too.

The pieces are in place. All the pieces are in place. Many have been in place since the very beginning. And even with the queen off the board… the game will go on.

"I regret nothing, remember," Susan says to Derek, late one night; his arm around her. "Nothing, except that I won't see the glory of the Smiling God made manifest here at last. But I know you'll see it done, Derek. I know everything is prepared. And I know that you'll succeed."

"I will, my love," he promises her. "I will. I'll do it all in your name, and _our_ triumph will echo through the planes forever."

***

Susan Hartley awakes on the last morning of her life, a thundering in her head.

She feels it again: the weight of _sight_ beyond sight; of truth beyond the present. It's happened so many times since the first, but this time is heaviest of all.

Scrambling upright, she seizes her journal from the nightstand, turning to the last page, and scrawling out the words filling her mind.

Words that will define everything yet to come.

_"One whole year will pass and fall,_   
_When darkness reigns over all the land,_   
_But through that silence rings the call,_   
_Of a great resurgence near at hand._

_The heart will fall, by ally slain,_   
_One misstep is all it takes,_   
_Hope seems lost, who will remain?_   
_A palace crumbles, falls, and breaks._

_The blood-price paid, to seal the pact,_   
_An ancient promise now fulfilled,_   
_The city-mirror shall be cracked,_   
_A bright new age to rise and build._

_Three still key, but with no door,_   
_The good one speedily comes through,_   
_And strange the watchers, evermore,_   
_The ghost alone still speaking true._

_To those who wish to see the day,_   
_Where dawns our lasting victory,_   
_Hear now the final words I say:_   
_Arise, and act, and break the three."_

The feeling lifts all at once, and Susan is left staring at the words on the page. Like so many others she's written, she doesn't know precisely what they mean.

But she does know one thing: this is how it ends. This is how they win.

And Susan Hartley smiles, as the light of the rising sun fills the room.

Her death is only the beginning.

And summer is still coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done. I'm still more than slightly taken aback that, after having put off writing this one for so long because I didn't think I could make it work, it's ended up being seven whole chapters long. Possibly the one with the verbosity issue is me, and not my dear muses! ;-)
> 
> Coming soon... a little something I've been working on just _because_ , and then...
> 
> ...well, then, dear readers, you will have to wait and see.
> 
> You might want to stay tuned, though. You know, for reasons.
> 
> This is just the beginning, after all...


End file.
